A walk through Kingdom Hearts?
by Ixcythan
Summary: A few friends were having a regular slumber party when they suddenly get sucked into kingdom hearts. They've been seperated into a few groups. One group even falls into the hands of darkness. Completed! OOCness alert
1. Profiles

A walk through...Kingdom Hearts?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, or any of these characters except me.

* * *

Chapter one: profiles.

If you want you can skip this chapter. But, you'll understand the story more if you read them. This is just the profiles of everyone that's not in theGame. (Or the original game at least)

* * *

Name: Cynthia (me)

Age: 12

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Hair style: Shoulder length hair with side swept bangs

Weapon: Key blades. Usually has the bond of flames

Techniques: Black and white magic

Other information: Usually hyper

* * *

Name: Kody

Age: 12

Hair color: red

Eye color: blue

Hair style: Short hair with side swept bangs

Weapon: A giant buster sword

Techniques: Can makes things explode with her mind.

Other information: Always hyper, and has a tendency to run into trees.

* * *

Name: Emaleigh (like: Emily) (nickname: Emmie)

Age: 12

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: brown

Hair style: Mid-back length

Weapon: A black scythe

Techniques: Heal

Other information: One of the more calm people

* * *

Name: Alyssa

Age: 12

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: green

Hair style: Shoulder length with bangs

Weapon: A bow and arrow

Techniques: Fire and Blizzard

Other information: Has 100 percent accuracy

* * *

Name: Michelle (nickname: Michi)

Age: 12

Hair color: brown with red streaks

Eye color: hazel

Hair style: upper-back length, with side swept bangs.

Weapon: Daggers

Techniques: Black magic

Other information: Has 100 percent accuracy

* * *

Name: Christine

Age: 12

Hair color: brown with blonde streaks

Eye color: hazel

Hair style: Shoulder-length, in pigtails.

Has side swept bangs.

Weapon: Two katanas

Techniques: Heal

Other information: Is an aero kinetic (can control wind)

* * *

Name: Halle (like Hailey)

Age: 12

Hair color: brown with blonde streaks

Eye color: brown

Hair style: shoulder length. Usually in a ponytail.

Weapon: inferno rings. (Rings of fire that can either lash out at people (or heartless) or trap them inside)

Techniques: Fire and Thunder

Other information: Is a pyromaniac

* * *

End of Chapter one

* * *

So, that's the profiles of every OC in this story.


	2. Invitations

A walk in...Kingdom Hearts?

* * *

Chapter three: Invitations

(These are NOT our real screen names)

* * *

Cynthiatusru95-Cynthia (me)

Squiggle369-Kody

EmmiRivell-Emaleigh

FrogsRc00l-Alyssa

Pyromaniac50034-Michelle

xXNotemoXx-Christine

MonkeysRock643-Halle

* * *

Cynthiatusru95 has signed on

Sqiggle369 has signed on

* * *

Squiggle369: HI!

Cynthiatusru95: Hey, were always the first ones on...We don't have a life do we?

Squiggle369: No we don't...OMG!

Cynthiatusru95: Wat?

Sqiggle369: GIANT COOKIES ARE EATING MY BRAIN!?

Cynthiatusru95: X.X'

Squiggle369: I'm SERIOUS!

Cynthiatusru95: O.O -runs-

Squiggle369: ...

Cynthiatusru95: -still running-

Squiggle369: -trips-

Cynthiatusru95: owe...OMG! GIANT COOKIES! -Runs-

Squiggle369: It was a joke...

Cynthiatusru95: oh... -Runs back-

Squiggle369: You get scared to easily...

Cynthiatusru95: x.x' ...Butterflies...

Squiggle369: OMG! WHERE! -Runs- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! -Runs into a tree- x.x why does that always happen???? Eh... -Hides in tree-

Cynthiatusru95: rofl!!!

* * *

FrogsRc00l has signed on

* * *

FrogsRc00l: Hey

Cynthiatusru95: Oh, hi!

Squiggle369: -trembles-

FrogsRc00l: Wat's wrong wit Kody?

Cynthiausru95...uh...the butterflies

Squiggle369: AH!

FrogsRc00l: oh...

Cynthiatusru95: uh...the butterflies...left?

Squiggle369: YAY! -climbs out of tree and does the 'the butterflies are gone' dance-

FrogRc00l: Is there such a dance?

Squiggle369: Yes! I made it up!

Cynthiatsuru95: Does that answer your question?

FrogsRc00l: uh...sure...

* * *

Pyromaniac50034 has signed on

* * *

FrogsRc00l: OMG! MICHI! SAVE ME FROM THESE IDIOTS!

Cynthiatusru95: x.x'

Squiggle369: -Is too happy to care-

Pyromaniac50034: What did they do now?

FrogsRc00l: Kody...is scared of...BUTTERFLIES!

Pyromaniac50034: 0.o

Cynthiatusru95: What did I do?

FrogsRc00l: uh...nothing yet

Cynthiatsuru95: ok...

* * *

EmmiRivell has signed on

* * *

Cynthiatusru95: hey!!

EmmiRivell: HI

Squiggle369: -is jumping all around and 'accidentally' bumps into Michelle making her fall face down on concrete-

Cynthiatusrs95: She's typing on her computer yet there's concrete????

Squiggle369: uh...YES! (Duh...)

Cynthiatusru95: ok then... (-Blink, blink-)

Pyromaniac50034: owe...that hurt. Somebody stop her!

EmmiRivell: uh...stop!?

Squiggle369: NEVER!

FrogsRc00l: erm...O.O

Squiggle369:?

FrogsRc00l: I heard staring at people makes them stop what they're doing

Squiggle369: who ever said that was wrong -continues-

FrogsRc00l: ... Uh...brb

Cynthiatusru95: ok... I can make her stop

Squiggle369: NU-UH!

Pyromaniac50034: How?

Cynthiatusru95: If you don't stop, I'll sign off AIM

Squiggle369: -gasps- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cynthiatusru95: Then stop...

Squiggle369: -stops-

Pyromaniac50034: amazing... And if you do that again I'LL sign off aim

Squiggle369: Idc about YOU!

Pyromaniac: -gasp- -sobs-

Cynthiatusru95: ...

FrogsRc00l: back

Cynthiatusru95: WB

FrogsRc00l: thanks

Cynthiatusru95: YW

* * *

xXNotemoXx has signed on

* * *

xXNotemoXx: Hey guys, what'd I miss?

Cynthiatusru95: -inhales large breath of air-

giantcookiesstartedtoeatkody'sbrainthenIranawayandshetoldmeshewas

jokingandsaidigotscaredtoeasilyandsoisaidbutterflies

whilchmadehergobalisticandmadeherrunandwhensheran

sheranintoatreeandilaughedthenalyssacameonand

kodyscaredthecrapoutofherandalyssacaledusidiotthen

michicameonandaskedwhatwashappeningsoweexplined

thenemmicameonandthenkodybeingherhyperselfstartedjumping

aroundandaccidentlypushedmichifacefirstinconretewhichresulted

inherwantingkodytostopsoaftereveryonetriedandfaileditold

kosyifshedidn'tstopiwouldsignoffaimsoshegotallpanickyandstoppedand

michisaidifshediditagainshe'llsignoffaimbutkodydoesn'tcareaboutherso

nowmiciissobbingthenyoucameon...-gasps for air-

Squiggle369: ...your...purple...

xXNotemoXx: say that, with spaces, and breaths of air

Cynthiatusru95: Okay,

Giant Cookies started to eat Kody's brain so then, I ran away. She told me she was joking and said I got scared too easily. R U with me so far?

xXNotemoXx: YEP!

Cynthiatusru95: you know what, this is a lot to type, call me l8r and I'll tell you.

xXNotemoXx: ...ok...-.-

* * *

MonkeysRock643 has signed on

* * *

MonkeysRock643: OMG! GUESS! WHAT!

Everyone: what?

MonkeysRock643: How did you guys do THAT!?

Everyone: who knows...?

MonkeysRock643: O.O anyway...your all invited to my birthday/slumber party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: YAY! WHEN IS IT!?

MonkeysRock643: this weekend: It's from 12:00p.m to 11:00 am the next day. Make sure to bring you swimsuits!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: OK!!!!!

MonkeysRock643:-.-' stop doing that...

FrogsRc00l: fine...

Everyone: NEVER!!!!!!!!!

FrogsRc00l: NO! I GOT DISCLUDED!

Cynthiatusru95: -gets out for a little- EXACTLY! -Throws out-

* * *

FrogsRc00l has brutally left the chat room

* * *

Cynthiatusru95: How'd I do...How'd she do...HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!?

Everyone: who knows...?

Cynthiatusru95: uh...I'm leavin' Bye

Everyone: Bye

Squiggle369: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Cynthiatsuru95 has left the chat room saying 'bye and kody be quiet I can hear you from my house'

* * *

Squiggle369: How'd she do that? Anyway I'm leaving...Bye

Everyone: Bye

* * *

Squiggle369 has left the chat room

* * *

MonkeysRock643: How 'bout we all just go?

* * *

Everyone else except you has signed off

* * *

MonkeysRock643: O.O

* * *

MonkeysRock643 has left the chat room.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Okay, so that's how we were invited to the slumber party, I just had to make it in a modern way. (Plus, my friends always talk on aim) 


	3. The party

A walk through...Kingdom Hearts?

* * *

A/N: I know another kingdom hearts fanfic where kids get sucked into the game. If you don't want to read it, then don't. And please, NOFLAMES!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. I only own me in this fanfic. (The rest of the people are my friends, and I don't own them either.)

* * *

Chapter three: The party

* * *

"I LOVE YOUR HOUSE HALLE!" Yelled Kody while hugging a million pillows.

"Yeah, it's so...big!" I yelled, and I swore I heard an echo

"Yeah, I guess so," Halle replied

"This is like 10 times bigger than my house!" yelled Michelle

"OMG! YOU ACTUALLY OWN BOTH KINGDOM HEARTS!?" Yelled Kody, out of the blue

"I do? Oh, I own so many games I haven't even touched," Halle replied

"You've never played?"

"Nope!"

"You have to..."

"Why?"

"Because...IT'S THE BEST GAME EVER MADE IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!!!"

"We'll play it later tonight, right now the hot tub is getting warmed up,"

"You have a hot tub!?" yelled Emaleigh.

"Yeah, it's attached to my in-ground pool,"

"Well, how long do we have to wait?" Questioned Alyssa

"Until 6:00,"

"It's already 5:56," I said

"Really!? Ok, then let's all get changed into our swimsuits!"

"OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone as they grabbed they're bags and ran into a different room.

* * *

A few moments later

* * *

Everyone went out to the backyard and went to the edge of the pool.

"Even your pool is HUGE!" said Michi

"Your pool is as big as my house..." Kody explained

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Everyone all walked around the edge off the pool and into the hot tub.

"This is SO relaxing," exclaimed Alyssa

"It is!" I agreed

"Hey guys, I have a question," said Halle

"What is it Halle?" I asked

"How'd you guys all join your screen name into 'everybody'?"

"I really don't know, maybe the computer does that when everyone says the same thing at the same time," Michi said

"Maybe," I said

"And when you guys leave, how to you change it from 'insert screen name' has left the chat room/ has signed off?"

"Oh, see you go to settings then you go to...you know what, I'll just show you later!" I said (A/N: I don't think it IS possible to do that, so don't ask me how cause I have NO CLUE!)

"Okay!"

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"I'm hot!" Kody yelled

"Me too!" agreed Christine

"The pool is cool," said Halle

"OK!" Yelled Kody while cannonballing into the pool.

"OMG! COLD!!!! THIS POOL ISN'T COOL, IT'S FREEZING!!!!!! AHHHHHH!"

Everyone, including myself, bursted out laughing. Then we heard a guys laugh.

"W-who's there?" asked Kody, getting out of the pool and into the hot tub.

"I'm not obliged to answer," the man said "Tomorrow morning will be the start of your destinies,"

Then Kody, decided to blurt out, "OMG! NEJI IS STALKING US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kody!" we all yelled, trying to find where the man was.

After about two minutes of staying in the pool, we all calmly got out of the hot tub and then, everyone started frantically screaming while running towards the house.

"WHO WAS THAT!?" yelled Emmie

"Some weirdo who is obsessed with destiny," answered Christine.

"Probably," I agreed

"Now can we play kingdom hearts!?" whined Kody

"Sure..." said Halle "I have to tell my mom what happened first, you guys get changed and meet me in the upstairs game room," commanded Halle

"OK!" we all yelled

I ran up to the room I was in with my Pj's in my hand. I got changed and put my bathing suit in the laundry room, with the others. Then I ran upstairs to the game room. This game room had a foosball table and a pool table and a play station 2 with a whole bunch of games. A few minutes later Halle came back upstairs with her pajamas on too. She placed the Kingdom Hearts II disc in the play station.

"Ok, Kody do I pick, new game, load game, or go into game?" Halle asked

"New ga...Go into game?" asked Kody while turning her head toward the T.V.

"Ok!" yelled Halle as she went to go into game and pressed the X button.

Then all of a sudden the T.V screen showed a green swirl.

"Good choice, Just do me a favor," Said a voice, "Don't die on me,"

Then the play station blew up and I went tumbling into darkness.

"I feel like I'm Flying!" I heard Kody say

"Well, people sometimes say that when you fall a long ways down, you think your flying," I said

Then the voice came back.

"Yeah, falling FEELS like flying, but there's a BIG difference," it said

"And that is..."

"When your falling what happens when the tunnel ends?"

"Oh sh---- OW!"

* * *

End of Chapter Three

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooooh...cliffy, what'll happen next! 


	4. The first day part one

Chapter four: The first day part one

* * *

I saw Kody STANDING in front of me laughing her behind off. How come I couldn't have landed standing up? I landed on my butt! Which REALLY hurts now.

"OWW!!!!!!" I yelled

Then I heard Kody practically scream, "OH MY GOD! DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE!?"

I didn't even bother to look around, "Where?"

"DESTINY ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled really loud.

I looked up and gasped. She was right. "KODY! BE QUIET, IT'S MIDNIGHT!" I whispered loudly.

"aww...ok," she said. Then she sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Twilight town is better, why couldn't have we gone there?"

I laughed. "Where is everyone?"

"No clue, there probably off in some other world," Kody said

"yeah, OH MY GOD!"

"What?"

"Were the only ones who has played Kingdom hearts, they don't have a clue where they are! they're probably franitically screaming while running around in circles somewhere!" I yelled

I saw Kody's eyes widen, "Your right!"

"But..."

"But what?"

"We get to meet SORA AND RIKU!" I yelled

Kody squealed and started to act all, fangirlish.

"What about Kairi?" she questioned.

"Yeah, we can meet her too..."

"Why didn't you mention her before? Your not a Kairi basher...are YOU!?"

"uhh...no...it's just, let's put it this way, if you had a choice to either meet, Sora, Riku, or Kairi, who would you pick?"

"don't know, who would YOU pick?"

"OH MY GOD! I would ACTUALLY PICK KAIRI!" I elled while gasping.

"Erm...why?"

"because, Sora's voice get's annoying after a while (A/N: Sorry Sora fangirls but, to me after a while, it does...), you never know when Riku will fall back to darkness and start to fight you, but Kairi, she won't hurt you AND since she's not the main character I'm not that use to her voice." then I sighed, "Actually I'd still pick Riku,"

Kody laughed, "I'd pick Sora, even though his voice gets annoying, i can still steal his key blade!"

"Uh...wouldn't the keyblade like...go back to him?"

"Shut up!"

"Whatever, I'm tired..."

"me too,"

"where are we going to sleep?"

"Let's go bang on random doors and see who let's us in,"

"Are you CRAZY! We could get RAPED!?"

"Do you really think someone in this video game will rape us? I mean, it's not even violent! The most dangerous weapon on this game is a KEY for crying out loud!"

"An OVER-SIZED key!"

"A key is a key"

"Anyway, it's still rude,"

"Fine, but I'm tired, where are we going to go?"

"...Sora's? Kairi's? uh...secret place?"

"The video game never showed us what house Sora or Kairi lived in, and I could never get off this stupid island by myself so my brother always helped me, so I have no clue where the secret place is,"

"I do, follow me,"

I walked over to the secret place and showed Kody.

"But what if--"

"We can just sleep on the sand if you want!" I said, agrivated

"OKAY!" yelled Kody as she ran about 10 feet away and plopped down on the sand. I sighed and walked over to her. I lied down next to her. My eyelids started to feel heavy. Then the next thing I remember is going into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dream

* * *

I saw someone in a black coat walk up to me.

"So, you're here already?"

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know,"

"Fine..."

"Time to test your skills,"

"huh?"

Before I could answer the guy pulled out chakrams and ran toward me. A ring of fire surrounded me.

_'oh crap'_ i thought to myself

Then, I felt something materialize in my hands. I looked down. I saw that I had the bond of flames and Oblivion.

_'sweet!'_

"DEEP FREEZE!" I shouted and then, right where I pointed the keyblade was a path out of the ring of fire. I ran out of it. I felt something hit my back, making me fly forward. I flipped over. Then, I saw a ball of fire was coming towards me. I closed my eyes and put my keyblades in front of my face. I didn't feel the fire so I opened my eyes a crack. When I opened them I screamed Bloody murder.

* * *

"What the...?" asked...SORA!?

"Why'd you wake me?"

"Uh...she told me too," he said while pointing to Kody.

"ugh...fine,"

"Sorry about her, she's a bit cranky in the morning," I heard kody say.

"Who are you?" I asked, still lying on the sand. (I had to pretend that i didn't know them)

"I'm Sora!" I heard him reply

"Riku," said another guys voice. My eyes shot open. I didn't know anyone else was there.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you!" I heard a girl say

"Hello, I'm Cynthia, and that's Kody," I said while I pointed at myself first, then kody.

"if you guys want, you can come stay at my house, I think it's better than staying here on the sand," offered kairi

"That'll be great, thank you!" i said

"No problem!"

"So, where'd you guys come from?" Riku asked

"uh...another world," i said, not knowing what else to say.

"That's SO cool! What world!?" Asked Sora.

"...Earth..." replied Kody

"I've never heard of that world before, and I've been to a lot of worlds,"

I decided to blurt everything out.

"Because, we live in another demension, where this is an awesome video game!!!!!!!!!!!" i yelled really fast.

"What?" asked everyone but kody.

"because we live in another demension..." i said, not wanting to tell them that their video game characters.

"REALLY!?" yelled Sora

"No I'm lying," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes

Sora laughed nervously and blushed in embaresment.

"I'm bored..." Kody said, yawning

I rolled my eyes, "You have to say that at least 10 times a day, don't you?"

"No...15!"

I sighed and sat up.

"What IS there to do around this island?" I asked

"We can go swimming?" offered Kairi

"I want to but, we don't have swimsuits..." said Kody in disapointment

"You can borrow some of mine!" said kairi, happily

"OK!" yelled Kody jumping up.

"Alright, come with me!" said Kairi

Kody and I followed Kairi to her house. On the way there, we talked.

"So, another Dimension, huh?" asked Kairi

"yep!" answered Kody

"That's cool, hey can you guys do me a favor?"

"Depends," Kody and I said at the same time.

"Will you not flirt with Sora?"

"I HAVEN'T FLIRTED WITH SORA!" I yelled

"ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew" was all Kody was saying

"I didn't mean to say it as thatyou already have, I just don't want you guys to, in the future..."

"Sure, I guess, Riku's better anyway," I said

"ew ew ew ew OW!" was all Kody said until I slapped her.

"Oh, hey, were here!"

"That was quick..."

"Well, destiny Island isn't the largest place in the world..."

Kairi ushered us into her house. She pushed us up the stairs and opened a white door. We walked inside. The room had pink walls, and white furniture. It had a desk with a computer on it, a dresser, a vanity, and a nightstand. There was a large bulliten board on one wall. On the bulliten board was many pictures of herself, Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Holding up these pictures were pink thumbtacks. Then there was a bed with a purple comforter on it.

While Kody and I stood there, Kairi got our bathing suits. We got our bathing suits on and ran out of Kairi's house to ocean. When we got there, we saw Sora and Riku were racing each other. Sora was winning until Riku pulled him under water and swam in front of him.

"Come on, get in!" yelled Sora

Then kody jumped into the ocean and I walked in. Kairi walked onto the mini- island and jumped in. I felt someone splash the back of my head. I turned around quikly and found out that it was Riku. So I splashed him back. After a few turns of flicking each other with water, we were into a splash fight. I dove underwater and went behind Riku. He was still trying to figure out where I went, when I dragged him under water. Which was a bad idea because he clung onto me so I got dragged under as well. After about a few minutes of trying to keep each other under we both went up because we were both out of air. While I was gasping for air I glanced over at Kody. Her and Kairi were ganging up on Sora and beating him with noodles. Then I felt something tug on my foot and once again, I was underwater, fighting Riku.

After a few hours passed Kody and I walked back with kairi to her house. Kairi showed us the room we'd be staying in. The room was a lime green color, and everything in it but the furniture was lime green. Kody and I got into our beds and started to fall asleep, then all of a sudden we heard someone enter the room.I looked at who it was. It was somebody from organization XIII. Or should I say a nobody? Right after I saw it, it went away in a dark portal.

"Well, that was strange," said Kody

"yeah, it was," I said "Hey Kody?"

"yeah?"

"I wish we ended up in twilight town,"

"I know... why do you want to be there instead?"

"I REALLY want to try sea-salt ice-cream!!!!"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

So the next chapter is going to show where two or three more people are. 


	5. The first day part two: Traverse Town

Chapter Five: First day part two+In Traverse Town+ 

_THUMP!_

People started surrounding an area. They were saying things like: "Do you think their Ok?" Or "What the?" Inside the group of people were three girls. We know them as, Alyssa, Emaleigh, and Christine.

"One of them is opening their eyes," said a person from the crowd.

Christine slowly opened her eyes. Then they shot open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The people from the crowd took a step back.

"WHERE AM I!?" she screamed

Then a guy with blond hair walked up to her. "Well, your in traverse town,"

"W-where?"

"Traverse Town, people come here when their world gets devoured by shadows,"

Christine gave him a questioning look.

"Have you seen any black creatures with yellow eyes?"

Christine shook her head 'no'.

"Where are you from?"

"Uh...Earth, like everyone else!"

"Earth? Never heard of it,"

Then another scream peirced the air. Christine turned around. Alyssa was screaming her lungs out and Emmie was sitting there, covering her hears. Then Christine turned back to the guy.

"I'm Cid by the way," he said while putting out a hand.

"Christine," she said while she shook his hand.

"Ok, well, I work at the accesory shop, so visit me if you need help, Christine,"

"O-okay,"

"Where are WE!?" yelled Alyssa

"Apparantly, Traverse Town," answered Christine.

"Let's look around, maybe we might find one of our friends,"

"Maybe, it's not like they would end up anywhere else,"

The three girls stood up and started to walk around. The walked up some steps and turned left.

"awwww...it's a dead end," whined Alyssa

"Let's turn around,"

"Ok,"

So they turned around and walked staright. Then they walked up another fleet of stairs. They turned right and saw a door. (A/N: I'm just trying to remember Traverse town, sorry if I didn't get it right.) They pushed the door open.

"Hey a hotel!" exclaimed Alyssa

"Some where we can sleep!" Said Emmie

"uh...guys?" sighed Christine

"Yes...?" they said in unison

"We don't have enough money to stay in a hotel..." said Christine, disapointed

"I have some money, let's just go see how much it is,"

They walked into the hotel then up to the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady asked

"How much does it cost to get a room?" Christine asked

"350 munny," she answered

"THAT MUCH!?" yelled Alyssa

"That's not a lot," said the lady

"Hm...maybe Traverse Town money is different from ours," said Chrisitne, thinking out loud.

"How do you get money?" Christine asked

"To get munny, you can either do a job for someone, or defeat monsters. Defeating monsters is the quicker way," the lady answered

"M-M-MONSTERS!!!!!!!" screeched Alyssa, while Emmie covered her ears.

"Ok, thank you for your time, we'll be back when we have more money," said Christine.

"Ok, have a nice day," said the lady while smiling.

"How are we going to fight monsters???" asked Alyssa while walking out of the hotel. "We don't have weapons!!!"

"We'll find a way, but for right now, let's just keep looking around," said Christine.

The girls walked downstairs and saw another door. They walked through it.

"Look at all the neon colors!" yelled Alyssa

Alyssa ran across the Third District to a door. The other rans up to her. When they finally caught up they tried to open the door.

"It's locked," said Emmie

"Hey look, fire," said Alyssa while pointing the picture of a flame. Then flames emitted from her finger and hit the flame on the door.

"WHAT THE--!?" screamed Alyssa

The other two girls stared at her. Then Alyssa smirked micheviously.

"Alyssa...what are you---" Christine was saying until interuppted.

"FIRE!" yelled Alyssa while thrusting her hands in the air. Fire shot out in all directions. Emaleigh and Christine hid behind Alyssa. Then Alyssa stopped. "Sorry, power filled my head," said Alyssa while nervously laughing.

Christine glared at her.

"Hey, at least I found out how to fight monsters!" said Alyssa

"Your right..." agreed Christine

"Hey guys, it's open now," said Emmie while turning the knob to the door with the flame picture.

"Maybe my fire opened it!" exclaimed Alyssa

The girls walked in the door. They saw a house.

"Let's go there!" said Alyssa pointing to it.

"How?" asked Christine "There's a river seperating us from it,"

"Easy we step stones," said Alyssa while jumping on a large stone that was moving back and forth.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" asked Emmie

"Uh...no," said Chrisitne

"Why?" asked Alyssa

"Your going to fall," said Christine while waving her hand back and forth.

Then Alyssa fell right into the river. She swam back to where Chrsitine and Emmi were.

Christine and Emmie were laughing.

"I told you," said Christine

"It's not my fault, a strong wind knocked me down,"

"Theres not even a breeze in here,"

"No, see it was my fault," said Christine sarcastically. Then she clenched her fists as her arms crossed her chest. "I CAN CONTROL WIND!" she said while opening her arms and hands. Emmie started to laugh and Alyssa was about to tell her to shut up until a strong gust of wind knocked her backwards, making her fly into the water.

"HUH!?" yelled christine wile staring at her hands.

"You weren't kidding," said emmie

"QUIT DOING THAT!" yelled an agrivated Alyssa, who was soaking wet.

Emmie and Christine started to burst out laughing.

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Christine

"What is it?" asked Alyysa walking over to the two.

Christine stuck her two hands out and opened her hands. A large ball of air surrounded the girls. Christine made the ball of wind float over to the house. They were directly above the roof of house, now.

"Cool---AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_THUNK!_

"oww..." said Christine

"CHRISTINE!" yelled Emmie

"What?" asked Christine while standing up and dusting her self off.

"That's not the way into the house..." exclaimed Alyssa

"I'm new at this...it's not my fault..."

"I knew you were stupid, but getting the door and roof mixed up..." started Emmie

"Well, hello," said a guy

The girls turned their head to him.

"You look like a wizard," said Alyssa

Christine hit her in the arm, "Alyssa don't be rude," she whispered

"Because, I am," said the guy

"Come again..." said Christine starring at him blankly.

"I'm Merlin, and I am a wizard," he answered

"Cool..." said Emmie

"Oh and Sorry about falling through the roof of your house..." said Christine.

"It's fine," said Merlin while pointing his wand to the ceiling. Then he put his wand down. The girls looked up and the damage was gone.

"Woah..." whispered Emmie

"Well, how about we test your skills?" asked Merlin

Before the girls could question him they were getting raised up on a platform. When they got up all the way they saw floating tables.

"WHAT THE????" asked Emmie

"Alyssa, you go first, I want to see what you can do," said Merlin (Uh...not sure how he learned their names...but he's a wizard so you never know..)

"Uh..o...k..." Alyssa nervously agreed.

"FIRE!" she yelled and thrusted her palms in the air. Then after fire was thrown everywhere, a bow materalized in her hand.

"huh?" she asked

"It's your weapon, use it!" said merlin

"What am I supposed to do with a bow? I don't get an arrow?" asked Alyssa

"Pretend you do," said Merlin

"Ok..." said Alyssa while putting her hand up to the string. In her hand a blue arrow emmiting light appeared. She shot the arrow and it peirced through the rest of the tables, making them disapear. "Looks like I'm done!" said Alyssa.

"Not yet, let's see what other magic you can do...yell Fira, Firaga, Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Magne, Magnera, Magnega, Reflect, Reflera,Relefega, Gravity, Gravira, Graviga, Aero, Aerora, Aeroga, Stop, Stopra, and Stopga. (I think that's all of them except fire)

She yelled all of them out, but nothing happened except on Blizzard. When she yelled that, ice came out from her palm.

"After fighting off enemies, you'll learn Fira, Firaga, Blizzara, and Blizaga," said Merlin.

Alyssa squealed.

"Okay, Christine, it's your turn,"

"Ok." said Christine

Dressers appeared around the room. Christine swung her right arm and all the dressers flew back and crashed against a wall. Then they disapeared. Then katanas materialized in her hand.

"Cool..." she said under her breathe.

"Christine, raise one of your katanas in the air and yell aero!" commanded Merlin.

Christine did as told, "AERO!" she yelled and wind surrounded her. This surprised her so she dropped her katana and it landed in her arm.

She winced in pain as she pulled the katana out.

"Yell Cure," said merlin.

"CURE!" Christine yelled and something green swirled around her and she was healed.

"AWESOME!" yelled Emmie as she ran near Christine.

"That's enough training for you," Merlin said, "Emaleigh, it's your turn,"

"Okay!" yelled Emaleigh as she ran in the middle of the room. Floating tables once again filled the room. A blue flame lit in front of Emmie. She screamed and ran towards Christine and Alyssa.

"I don't have powers!" she complained

Christine and Alyssa sighed. "You'll find them" they said in unison.

"You should get going, it's pretty late," said merlin

"Okay, said Christine, right before the platform lowered back into the house. When they got back they walked out of the door. Christine did her wind ball thing and floated them back to the other side. They walked through the door again. When they started to walk across the third distrect the ground started to shake. A large purple heartless formed.

The girls screamed and ran for the door. A barrier forced them to stay.

"Ok, we fight!" yelled Christine.

"What about me?" asked Emmie

"Try to stay hidden," she instructed

Emmie nodded her head in agreement and ran off to hide.

"FIRE!" yelled Alyssa when fire shot out of her palm and towards the heartless.

Alyssa took out her bow and starting shooting arrows at it. Christine took out her katanas. She made the heartless crash into a wall with her wind and then started to slash at it. The heartless hit Alyssa making her fly backwards skidding across the floor, unconcious.

Then the blue flame appeared infront of Emmie again. Instead of running away Emmie clamped her hands over the blue flame. When she seperated her hands, a black sycthe appeared before her. She twirled the sycthe in her fingers and then ran out and slashed at the heartless. After about a half hour of slashing at the heartless, it disappeared. (It would have been easier with magic...) Then orbs and munny were found in it's place.

"i wonder what these are," Christine whispered under her breathe while taking them and putting them into her pocket. (what ever they were she had 500 of them)

"Awesome weapon, Emmie!" Alyssa stated

"I KNOW! RIGHT!"

"Great work, Emmie," complimented Alyssa

"Thanks!" replied Emmie.

The girls ran back to the doors of the second distract. There were a few neoshadows they had to fight off but they were pretty easy. They ran to the first distrect into the accesory shop.

"hey girls, what'd y'need?" asked Cid.

"Cid, are they're any other worlds out there besides this one?" asked Christine

Alyssa and Emmie gave her a shocked look.

"Of course, theres many!" Cid exclaimed.

"So our friends could have ended up anywhere," sighed Alyssa.

"Ya lookin' for your friends?" asked Cid

"yeah," said Alyssa

"I met a boy who was looking for his friends too, became a great fighter!" exclaimed Cid.

"Really? who?" asked Emmie

"His name is Sora!" Cid explained

"Didn't Cynthia and Kody mention a Sora before?" asked Alyssa.

"Yeah, but there are a lot of Soras' out there, and plus, they were talking about a video game character," said Christine.

"oh..."

"heres a picture of him!" said Cid while holding up a picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. (Why he has a picture is beyond me...)

"He's traveling with a dog and a duck?" asked Emmie

"WHY DOES THAT DUCK HAVE A SHIRT! AND WHY IS SORA'S HAIR ANIT-GRAVITATIONAL!?" yelled Alyssa

Cid,Christine and Emmie bursted out laughing.

"It reminds me of Donald duck and Goofy," said Christine

"It is.." said Cid

"Huh?" asked Christine

"It's Donald and Goofy!" yelled Cid

"Disney Characters...?" whispered Emmie

"hey isn't that the boy from the begining of kingdom hearts? You know, the one with the fishbone in his mouth?" asked Alyssa

"It...is..." said Chrsitine

"Oh. My. God," said alyssa

"What?" asked Emmie

"WE'VE BEEN SUCKED INTO KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Alyssa

* * *

End Of Chapter Five

* * *

Okay, I hoped you liked it. I tried making this one longer. Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes, it's kind of late at night (or early in the morning) and I'm getting tired. You see that purple button down there? well press it and review! Pwetty pwease wif a chewwy on toth!? (Ignore that...-.-) 


	6. Dear Readers and Reviewers

Dear Readers, 

I am updating write now, but I am stuck. I don't have writers block or anything like that, but I'm stuck on a name. I need to know a way to mix up Halle's name, adding an X. (Like the organization XIII members.) Please, help me. If you get any and I mean ANY ideas, review me or message me telling me your idea.

Thank you, 4-4-4-Rain-Nin-4-4-4

P.S. Sorry this is kinda a spoiler for my story but I REALLY needed help. (The more earlier I get the name the more earlier I update)


	7. The first day part three

Chapter Six: The First Day part Three: The World that Never Was. 

"So what do we do with this one?" asked a voice

"I'm not sure, she wouldn't behave. Only this one did," said a second voice while pointing to some in and Organization XIII coat.

"Should we expose of her?" asked the first voice

"No, let's keep her prisonor, she is in fact, the Keyblade's mistress' friend," said the second voice.

* * *

Earlier that day

* * *

Michelle and Halle were walking down a long, white hallway.

"Halle, where are we?" asked Michelle

"I'm not sure, how would I know?" asked Halle

"We like to call this, Castle Oblivion," said a guys voice.

Michelle and Halle turned around fast to see someone with a black coat on. His hood was up so they couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" asked Halle

The guy pulled his hood down. He had emerald green eyes, that looked like they were glowing, spiky red hair (so spiky you could poke an eye out with one of the spikes), and tear drop tatoos under his eyes.

"The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he said in a sly voice

"I guess," said Halle. Michelle nodded.

"Good, you learn fast," Axel said

"Now, may I ask you something?" Axel asked

"Depends," Halle answered

"Can I have your heart?" He asked, simply

"Huh?" Michi asked flatly

"I want to make you a heartless, so a nobody can be created. Therefore, we need some new members in our organization," explained Axel.

"A heartless? A nobody? What are you talking about?" asked Halle

"I see, you won't go without a through explaination," sighed Axel

"Exactly, I don't just go willingly giving away my heart! What did you expect!?" yelled Halle

"Nevermind," sighed Axel "But I will tell you, I can give you great power,"

"We don't need power!" yelled Michi

"Power?" asked Halle curious, "Tell me more,"

Axel smirked and began to explain things to the clueless humans. By the time he ended Michi had a hint of fear in her eyes and Halle's eye were lit up with excitment.

"I guess i could give you my heart..." Halle started

"Halle! No!" yelled Michelle

"That's a good girl now, see, you should take lessons from your friend, Michelle. I was trying to make it easy, letting you come willingly, but I guess I have to take you by force!" yelled Axel as he snapped his fingers. A few dusks came out from the floor and hooked on to Michelle. Axel opened a dark portal, he and Halle walked through it and Michelle was forced into it. Michelle screamed, kicked and pryed but couldn't get away from the dusks grasp. Soon she was held up by vines. She was blindfolded and gagged.

"So what should we do with this one?" asked Marluxia

"I'm not sure, she wouldn't behave. Only this one did," Axel said while pointing to Halle, who was now in a organization XIII coat.

"Should we expose of her?" asked Marluxia

"No, let's keep her prisonor, she is in fact, the Keyblade's mistress' friend," said Axel.

"Now, Halle," started Axel

"Yes?" she responded

"Let's make you into a nobody," said Axel smirking,

Halle micheviously smirked and followed Axel into a black portal.

A few hours passed. Halle was now a nobody. Halle's appearence changed somewhat a lot. Oh and her name, or course changed, Her new name was Hellax. (I know big change, right? Anyway, A special thanks to ArtemisBlack555, for thinking of the name. -hands weapon of choice- Now, ON WITH THE STORY! -points ahead all dramatic like-)

"I feel...empty," Hellax said

"I know, probably because, now, you have no heart," Axel said

"Probably, now, on with the whole, great power thing," started Hellax.

"Oh yes, your a fire element, like moi, so I'll be the one to teach you your powers,"

"Fire...eh? Not bad, I was hoping for something more dark, like shadows, but..."

"But fire is AWESOME! You just can't beat it's awesomeness!"

"Awesomeness isn't a word,"

"It is now, commit it to memory,"

Hellax sighed and followed Axel into a dark portal, yet again.

"Can I make one of those things myself yet?" asked Hellax

"Yes, I'll show you when your training begins," said Axel

"Ok..." agreed Hellax.

Axel brought Hellax to a large, white room. There were scorch marks on the walls.

"This is my training room," he said proudly.

"Do I get my own training room?" asked Hellax

"Your still new, so no. You might get one after a while, though," Answered Axel

"Darn,"

"Okay, first things first," started Axel "Let's find out what your weapon is,"

"How?"

"I'll summon a few heartless, and then your weapon will show itself. It will only do that for your first fight, so the other times you have to summon it yourself. Got it memorized?"

"Uh...kinda,"

Axel sighed then snapped his fingers. About five shadow heartless appeared. Fire started to surround Hellax's wrists and ankles. She took one ring off of her wrist and threw it. It peirced through three heartless. Then she threw the ring that was on her other wrist and it hovered over the last two heartless. The ring got bigger, then a clear orange barrier trapped the heartless inside. Then the heartless got caught on fire. Once the battle was over the rings went back to Hellax's wrists and then disappeared.

"Good, good,"

"That was so cool!"

"Wasn't it? I told you I could give you great power,"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Now, I'll give you one more chance to let us take your heart," started Marluxia

Michelle muffled a scream.

"Fine, have it your way. We already have Hellax and you, well, you'll be the cause of Cynthia's misfortune," said Marluxia before cackling.

* * *

"Now, one more thing," started Axel

"What's that?" asked Halle

"I want you to test someone, in their dreams," started Axel

"Okay,"

* * *

Dream,

* * *

Hellax walked up to a girl and asked, "So, you're here already?"

"Who are you?" asked the girl

"You don't need to know," answered Hellax

"Fine..." the girl mumbled

"Time to test your skills," said hellax

"Huh?" asked the girl

Before Hellax answered, Axel threw his chakrams at the girl, which was the sign that said start the fight.

Hellax made a ring of fire surround the girl. Hellax walked around the ring trying to figure out where the best place to jump in was. She swear she heard a distant voice yelling 'Deep freeze'. Then she came across a place in the ring that was gone, Luckily, the girl hadn't finished escaping.  
She threw a large ball of fire at the girl, the girl put her weapons in front of her face. They looked like two giant keys. When the fire hit them, the fire disappeared. Hellax decided that now would be a good time to show her the prisonor. She took Michelle out, who was still blindfolded and gagged. The girl opened her eyes a crack and saw her friend, being held by her hair, by Hellax. She started to scream bloody murder at the site.

* * *

End Of Chapter

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated, I was trying to get this chapter done but I was too lazy, or I got distracted. But here it is, I'll start working on chapter seven now. Oh and please review, because reviews make me happy! (If they're nice or offering criticism in a nice and mature way) Oh and please, NO FLAMES! 


	8. Day two: Part one

A/N:

me: okay, there's a lot of OOCness in this story

kody: I think you added an alert

me: I probably did, anyway, kody do the disclaimer

kody: ugh..fine:

**Disclaimer: Rain-Nin does not own kingdom hearts or it's characters, she only owns Cynthia. She doesn't even own the other OC's because they're based of her freinds because she's too lazy to come up with her own characters. **

Me: yes...and do you _HAVE _to put it in bold letters?

Kody: Yes!

* * *

Chapter seven: Day Two: Part One

* * *

My eyes opened slowly as I swatted away whatever was poking my head. I looked up and saw it was Kody.

"Come on, wake-up!" she said

"No!" I said

Kody got up and opened the blinds, letting the evil rays of the sun peirce into my eyes. I quickly hid my head under my pillow.

"Evil..." I said from under my pillow

"What's wrong with the sun?" asked Kody

"It's bright..."

"Well, thanks for telling me that captain obv-- OW! What was that for!"

"Hee-hee,"

"Y'know, you hit me a lot..."

"Really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yes..hey were you being sar--you know what, nevermind,"

"So, your letting me sleep???"

"No!" yelled kody as she lept on top of me and started to sufficate me with my pillow. "I'll stop when you decided to wake up,"

"Mufel!"

Kody lifted the pillow up, "What was that?"

"HELL NO!" I yelled and she put the pillow back over my face, then I heard the door open.

"Um...what are you two doing?" asked Kairi

"Muffehed"

"Nothing..."

"Okay, just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready..." said Kairi

"BREAKFAST!" yelled Kody as she got up and ran out the door

I took the pillow off my face and sat up, gasping for air. I heard the doorbell ring. I got up brushed my hair, changed, (kairi gave us some of her old clothes) and walked downstairs. I sat down near Kody at the table. She was devouring bacon and eggs. Kairi came into the kitchen with Sora and Riku.

"Hey guys!" said Sora

"Hey!" I answered, Kody just kinda waved her hand and continued eating.

"You going to eat?" asked Kairi

"Uh...not that hungry...mostly because of her," I answered while pointing to Kody, who's face was stuffed.

Kairi giggled.

"Oh and just for the record..." Riku started...

((OOCNESS ALERT!!!!!!))

"I TOTALLY PWNED YOU YESTERDAY!" he yelled

"Oh whatever...you almost drowned, I had to save you like three times..."

"I uh...did that on purpose!"

Kairi, Sora, and Kody laughed.

"You purposely, drowned?" I asked while one of my eyebrows raised

"Uh...yes?"

I sighed and put my head on the table.

"You okay?" asked Sora

"...tired"

"You got plenty of sleep, why are you so tired?" asked Kody

"Nightmares, made me wake-up in the middle of the night a few times," I answered before I yawned

"What were they 'bout?" she asked while putting a whole piece of bacon in her mouth

"Doesn't matter, they were just a dream,"

"Whatever, hey guys, what are we going to do today?"

"Were not sure, probably just hang out on the island," Sora answered "What does Cynthia want to do?"

"Not sure, hey Cynthia?"

No answer

"Cynthia"

Groan

"Earth to Cynthia!!"

_WHACK!_

"OW! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My eyes shot open. "Huh? Wha-- why is everyone staring at me, can't a girl just get some sleep?"

"You've already slept, anyway, what do you want to do?" asked Kody

"Go to Twilight Town and get sea-salt ice-crea--" Kody nudged me with her elbow before I could finish my sentence.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku and a confused look on their face. We were silent until Sora finally spoke up.

"How do you know about Twilight Town?" he asked, slowly, and suspiciously

"uh...it was in one of my...uh...nightmares..." I tried lying

"Oh, OKAY!" Sora yelled enthusiastically

He bought it.

_THUMP!_

We all heard a loud noise come from the bottom of the stairs, and in an instant we were all running to the noise. There we saw Kody face flat in the ground. She looked up and slightly waved.

"Heh, hey guys," she said

"When did you leave the kitchen!?" I yelled

"When you weren't looking," she replied flatly

"Anyway...what happened?"

"I went to go get changed, and then when I was going down the stairs, I saw a heart-- something black in the ground and I jumped, but since I had little space to come down at, I ended up falling down the stairs," she explained

"Heartless?" asked Sora

Kairi and Riku nodded.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound as if I didn't know.

"Heartless, they're black things with beedy yellow eyes, well most of them are. They take your heart captive. You can tell if somethings a heartless because they'll have a symbol on them, it looks like a heart with a thorny X in the middle." Riku explained

"Ah," I said

"I didn't see a heart on the black thing," Kody brought up

"Shandow heartless don't have that symbol on them," Sora answered

"Why not?" asked Kody

"I'm not playing 20 questions with you guys, just stay around us most of the time, and we'll protect you if one comes," stated Riku

"OK!" Kody and I said in unison, with a goofy smile on our faces.

"I wonder..." Kairi started

"You wonder what Kairi?" asked Sora

"If this is a sign that Destiny Island will be devoured by darkness again," Finished Kairi

"It's possible," Riku said

"Yeah, but this time, we all have to stay together, on the good side, with Cynthia and Kody by our side as well!" yelled Sora

"YEP!" Kody yelled

I nodded, as well as Kairi and Riku did too.

"Hey, let's go to the Island, the one we used to play on!" Said Sora

"OKAY!" yelled Kairi

"race ya'" dared Riku, and in a second, Sora and Riku were racing each other, with Kairi running behind. In a matter of minutes we reached the Island, and we went to the Island that held the paupo tree. Sora and Kairi were sitting on the tree, Riku was leaning on it, and Kody and I were sitting on the edge with our feet swinging off the side. I gazed out into the ocean, as I was remembering my 'nightmare' from the night before.

_

* * *

_

_The person infront of me pulled down her hood. It was a female wih long black hair, and glowing green eyes._

_"You can call me Hellax," she replied_

_"Hellax, what do you want with me?" I asked, trying to wiggle my hands out of the rope that binded me to a chair._

_"Well, you are the keyblade mistress and well, we want your key," she purred_

_"I'm not a keyblade mistress, I don't even have a keyblade!" I tried defending myself_

_"DON'T TRY TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME!" yelled Hellax as a ring of flames surrounded us. Rings of fire surrounded her wrists and one ankle, and she threw one at me. It made a burning gash into my stomach as I cried out in pain._

_"Now, give us the key, or Michelle gets hurt, or more specifically, burned," said Hellax, calmly_

_Hellax reveled Michelle trapped behind an orange barrier, with a ring of fire at the top. I guessed that's why one of her ankles didn't have a ring around them._

* * *

I was snapped out of my memory by Kody calling my name. I looked at her, then back at the tree, Sora, Kairi and Riku were walking over the bridge. I felt something burn on my stomach, but I tried to ignore it.

"Come on, Sora wants to show us something!" said Kody as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the others. Once we were back on the sand I heard Sora shout, "Come on! Over here!" and he started to run. We ran after him, then he brought us to the a place on the shore where there was a glass bottle lying on the sand. It had something inside that looked like a peice of paper. Kairi ran up to it and picked it up, took the paper out and started reading it, along with Sora and Riku.

"It has the kings seal," Kody whispered to me

I nodded, and watched them read the note. A tear strolled down Kairi's cheek, and the rest just had a hint of sadness in their eyes.

"Wha-- what did it say?" I asked

"We have to leave again, tomorrow afternoon," said Sora as he took the paper and shoved it into his pocket.

"Oh..." said Kody, "What about us, what do we do?" she asked

"Were not sure, I don't think you can come with us," Riku said

"But, you said we would stick together," I said

"We'll ask Goofy and Donald tomorrow, when they come," Sora said, trying to lighten the mood, even though we all knew that we wouldn't be coming.

I said Ok, and forced a smile.

"YEAH!" yelled Kody "We'll ALAWYS BE TOGETH--owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

"Even here you run into trees," I said while laughing

Everyone else laughed too.

The rest of the day, we walked around the Island talking about random things. Now, Kody and I were back in Kairi's guest room, getting ready to go to sleep.

"Hey, Cynthia?" Kody asked

"Yeah?"

"You know today, when I fell down the stairs,"

"Yeah, that was funny,"

Kody glared at me before continuing, "Anyway, I wasn't completely truthful,"

"About what?"

"Well, you know how I said, I fell because I jumped and there was only a little place to land?"

I nodded

"Well, actually, what really happened was, when the heartless appeared, a giant sword materialized in my hand,"

I motioned my hand for her to go on.

"Then I slashed the heartless, but since the sword was so heavy it ended up bringing me down, and by the time you guys came, the sword disappeared," she explained

"So that's why we only heard you crash onto the floor, instead of rolling down the stairs," I said while putting my index finger on my chin.

"Yeah, you believe my, don't you?" she asked

"Of course,"

"Thanks,"

"Y'know, in my 'nightmares' I'm able to summon a keyblade,"

"Really?"

"Two actually,"

"Go on,"

"And this person from organization XIII is trying to get it,"

"Xemnas?"

"No, some girl named Hellax,"

"IT'S HALLE'S NOBODY!" she yelled, jokingly

I rolled my eyes then thought, "Kody, do you really think--"

"I was just joking around,"

"I know but, what if Halle--"

"Halle's not stupid enough to give away her heart to a amber eyed freak,"

"I guess your right," I said and then I closed my trying to sleep once more.

"Night," I heard Kody say

"Goodnight," I said back.

I closed my eyes and went back into another one of the nightmares I've been having.

* * *

_"Back again, are we?" Hellax asked_

_"When are you going to stop haunting my dreams?" I asked, I somehow didn't feel as scraed as before._

_"When you give me your keyblade!" she yelled_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" I lied_

_"Yes you do, now, I will burn Michelle, if you please," she said smirking_

_I felt the keyblade materialize in my hand, I would usually try and defend myself, but when a friend is held hostage, I couldn't, so I slowly handed her the keyblade. Hellax snatched it out of my hand and smirked, then she raised it and slashed my face leaviving a scar right between my eyes, she slashed my face again and it left a scar on my left cheek. She tried to hit me again but I blocked it with arms. The keyblade disappeared out of Hellax's hand and into my own. I was about to hit her when a black portal appeared in the corner of the room we were in. Another member of organization XIII stepped out._

_"Now, now Hellax, I told you to not get carried away," he said_

_"But--"_

_"No buts, I told you to get the keyblade and nothing else, now, because of you, we lost our chance to have it," the guy said, the anger in his voice rised with every word._

_"Come on and get out of her dreams, we have more training to do, commit it to memory," the guy ordered_

_Hellax nodded and they both vanished into a dark portal._

After they left, i started to have another dream. An actually dream. I was hoping that would be the last of my nightmares.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, fully energized, and ready to go. I was really happy that I had finally gotten some rest but then, all my happiness was swept out from under me when I remembered that Sora, Kairi, and Riku were leaving today. I started to cry, for the first time in a whole decade, I cried. I punched the wall and walked over to a vanity, I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes widened. I had two scars on my face, one in between my two eyes the other on my left cheek. I gasped and then I dropped to the ground and sobbed.

* * *

End Of Chapter Seven

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, and no flames.

Kody: No matter what your gonna get them

me: -.-

Kody: It's true...

me: -duct tapes kody's mouth shut-


	9. Day two: Part Two

Me: Wh00t! Ninth Chapter!

Kody: well, technically, eighth...

Me: didn't I duct tape your mouth shut?

Kody: Uh... -puts duct tape over mouth again-

Me: What just happened?

Kody: . . -shifty eyes-

Me: Kody do the disclaimer

Kody:

Mifkamur: san usnt fon--

Me: -Takes off tape-

Kody: -clears throat-

Disclaimer: rain-nin does not own Kingdom hearts or it's characters. She only owns Cynthia. She doesn't even own the other OC's.

Me: YEP! (Again...with the bold letters...)

Kody: hee-hee

---------------------

Chapter Eight: The second day: part two

"She's gone insane..." Emmie stated

Christine nodded her head in agreement

"Think about it, why ELSE would Sora be here!?" Alyssa stated

"Well, uh...Oh. My. God. YOUR RIGHT!" yelled Emmie

"How'd we end up in a video game?" asked Christine

"Who knows..."

"Girls," Cid called

All three girls turned their head to Cid.

"I have a way that you three can go to other worlds, y'know, to find yer friends and all," said Cid

"Really! How?" asked Christine excited.

"By a gummy ship, of course," said Cid

"A gummy ship? OMG! CAN I EAT IT!?" yelled Alyssa

"Uh...no..."

"But it's GUMMY! G-U-M-M-Y!" spelled Alyssa.

"No, it's g-u-m-m-i," spelled Cid

"Oh..."

"Anyway," started Christine, "Can we use it?"

"'Course y' can" said Cid

"Great, where is it?"

"Follow me,"

The three girls followed Cid to a red ship, he pointed to it.

"There's the gummi ship," he said

"Thanks!" Christine said, "Can we take it out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but why tommorow?" asked Cid

"Because, were tired!" said Emmie

"Oh, yeah, here" said Cid while holding out his hand. In his hand was 400 munny

Christine took it, "What is it?" she asked

"Munny," he answered "Use it to get a hotel,"

"Oh THANKS!" said Christine. Alyssa heard the words money and hotel and her eyes shot open and she glomped Cid.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR A LIFE SAVER!"

"Uh...thanks...now get off,"

Alyssa let go and then the girls went to the second district to the hotel.

"Oh, hello, it's nice to see you again," the lady greeted

"Hello, we'd like to get a room," Christine said

"Okay, " the lady said as she handed Christine a key with a red keychain. "That will be 350 munny,"

Christine gave her the munny Cid had given her, and in exchange got 50 munny back.

"Your room is down the hall on your left, you'll see a red door," the lady said

"Okay, thank you," said Christine as the girls headed down the hallway. The came across the red door and unlocked it with there key. once they got in, Christine and Emmie scanned the room and Alyssa plopped down in one of the couches. After Emmie was done scanning she plopped down on the second couch.

"I guess I'll take the bed?" asked Christine

"You deserve it,"

"Night Emmie, night Alyssa,"

"Night Christine"

snore...

"Alyssa?"

snore...

"Best not wake her,"

"Your right,"

Then Chrsitine drifted off into a slumber. ----------------

Christine woke up. Emmie was already awake but Alyssa was sprawled out on the floor snoring.

"What time is it?" asked Christine

"8:00,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah"

"ALYSSA!!!!!!!"

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

"waking Alyssa up,"

"What! I was having a nice dream!" yelled Alyssa

"Time to wake up,"

"Ugh..."

After about an hour of making Alyssa wake-up, the girls were getting themselves ready.

"So, today we take the gummi ship to another world." Emmie announced

"YEPPERS! I CALL SHOT GUN! If it has a shot gun..."

"Driver," said Christine

"Okay, I like the back seat anyway..."

"Let's get goin' " said Emmie. Christine nodded.

The three girls left the hotel room and walked over to the gummi ship. Cid was there waiting near the stairs.

"Hey Cid!" greeted Christine

"Hey Chrisi,"

Christine twitched at her new nickname.

"I'd just like to say that once you've been to a world, you can warp drive there by pressing the large orange button," explained Cid

"Okay, thanks,"

The girls boarded the ship. Christine sat in the drivers seat and Alyssa sat in the passenger. Emmie went to roam the back of the ship which was HUGE! It had three bedrooms, each with a bed bolted down to the floor. And each also had a T.V bolted down to a T.V stand with was bolted down to the floor.

Christined started at all the buttons, trying to figure out how to drive the ship.

"CHRISI! HEY! CHRISI! HEY! HEY! CHRISI!" yelled Alyssa

"Be quiet..."

Alyssa took out a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket and wrote something down. Then she passed the note to Christine. The note read:

Hey Chrizi,

Look at all teh buttons. There R a lot. I 1der how many there R. R U Sure U no how to drive it?

"Of course I do," Chrisi said unsure of herself.

Christine pressed a hover button, then another purple button. In result they shot up and ended up in space.

"Cool..." both Alyssa and Christine said

Then Chrisi pressed another button and the ship started to move forward, so Chrisi took the stick and started to move the ship side to side, dodging random items that were floating. Another ship appeared infront of them, and - after pressing so many buttons- christine found the button to shoot. She finally was starting to get used to the gummi ship. Then Alyssa, her oh-so idiotic friend decided to press random buttons.

"What does this one do? What about this one?" She said while pressing the buttons. Then the ship started to go berserk, it was flipping over, going back and forth, shooting lasers everywhere. While inside the Gummi ship, they didn't know what to do, so they did the one thing anybody would have done in this situation. Scream to the top of their lungs.

-  
End Of Chapter -------

Hoped you liked it. I'm happy I did two chapters in one day!

Kody: your point being?

me: that...I did good

Kody: I'll be impressed when you do ten chapters in one day.

me: -glares- fine then... -starts to rapidly type the next chapter-

kody: Uh...

me: I think I'll be updating again today, so keep in touch!

kody: O.O 


	10. Day two: Part three

**Chapter Nine: Second Day: Part Three**

* * *

me: Wh00t: 10th chapter

Kody: Really ninth

me: we've already been through this...

Kody: Whatever, do I still have to do the disclaimer?

me: yep

Kody: -glare-

**Disclaimer: Rain-Nin Does not own Kingdom Hearts, It's characters, or any other characters, except Cynthia.**

me: Really, stop with the bold letters!

Kody: ..No..

* * *

****

Then the girl disappeared.

"Finally, my ears were about to explode,"

"LET ME GO!" yelled Michelle, who apprently removed her gag. Hellax dropped Michelle on the ground then roughly grabbed her arm.

"No,"

"PLEASE! I just want to go home," trembled Michi.

"Once we unlock Kingdom Hearts, we'll bring you back to, where was it your from?"

"E-earth, like Halle,"

"Okay, we'll bring you back to Earth,"

"What happened to Halle?"

Hellax smirked and then cackled. Michi's eyes widened, she knew that Halle's heart was taken by Axel.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Hellax, Halle's nobody," Hellax announced with a smirk

"O-oh," Michi said, while her voice faded into a whisper.

"Let's get going, Axel will be waiting,"

Hellax opened a dark portal and stepped into the castle that never was. Axel was leaning against a wall. Hellax threw Michi into a chair and tied her up again.

"So, how'd she do?" Axel asked

"She already knows how to summon her keyblade, and she knows how to use blizzard,"

"Anything else?"

"Only that my fire attacks are useless against her,"

"What?"

"Once my fire hit the keyblade, it completely disappeared,"

"Odd..."

"Really?"

"yes, anyway, we need to go to a meeting," Axel stated

"Okay," agreed Hellax as they both walked into a dark portal. Axel was sitting in his throne, while Hellax perchered on top of it, like a garoyle. Apparently, she couldn't have her own throne.

"Do any of you know why I called you here?" Xemnas asked

"To talk about the new member?" Xaldin suggested

"It's along the lines of that. I'm hear to talk about where our new member is from,"

The members gave him a questioning look.

"Well, Hellax is from a world we haven't heard of, which means, we haven't gotten any hearts from there,"

The members still didn't get where there superior was going.

"In other words, we find out where Hellax was from and we go there to get hearts. Since we haven't already been there, it means that they're many hearts," Xemnas finished explaining.

The members gave a face as if saying _'Oh, I understand now'_

"What is your world called?" Xemnas asked Hellax

"My somebody, was apparently, from a world called Earth," Hellax replied

"Do you know why we haven't heard or seen your world before?"

"It's from another demension,"

"Vexen, do we know how to travel to other dememsions yet?"

"We're getting close to finding out," Vexen replied

"Work harder," Xemnas instructed. Vexen gave a nod.

"Your dismissed,"

And with that, everyone portaled out of the room.

"What now?" Hellax asked Axel

"You need to go into another dream of Cynthia's. Try to persuade her to give you the keyblade, don't hurt her. We won't result to violence...yet. If she doesn't, inform her of the prisonor, she should give it to you then. Oh and when you get the keyblade, get out of her dream. Don't do anything else," Axel instructed.

Hellax nodded, then went back into Cynthia's dream.

Hellax saw Cynthia and her friends playing in a park.

_"Ugh..it's so...sweet,"_

_Hellax snapped her fingers and the scenery changed. It turned into a building. Cynthia was bound to a chair._

_'Much better,' Hellax thoguht._

_"W-who are you?" Cynthia trembled_

_Hellax tried not to laugh from her trembling. She pulled her hood down showing her long black hair, and glowing green eyes._

_"You can call me Hellax," she replied_

_"What do you want with me?" Cynthia asked. Hellax saw her shoulders slightly move, she was trying to wiggle out of the ropes. Hellax didn't pay attention to it, since she wouldn't be able to anyway._

_"Well, you are the keyblade mistress, and well, we want your key," Hellax purred._

_"I'm not a keyblade mistress! I don't even have a keyblade!" Cynthia yelled. This frustrated Hellax, she knew she was lying. She summoned the keyblades infront of Hellax's own two eyes, yet she thinks she can convince her otherwise._

_"DON'T TRY TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Hellax roared. She made a ring of fire surround the two. She summoned her inferno rings. Yet one of them was missing, it was busy keeping Michi hostage. Hellax threw one her inferno rings at Cynthia, it made a large gash in her stomach. Hellax smirked when she cried out in pain._

_"Now give us the key, or Michelle gets hurt, or more specifically, burned," Said Hellax_

_Hellax revealed Michelle, who was in an orange barrier. Cynthia tried to summon her keyblade, so Michi could be safe. It wouldn't appear though. Hellax got angry. Cynthia kept trying to summon it but for some reason, she couldn't. Hellax was about to hit Cynthia with another inferno ring, but before she could Axel came out of a dark portal in between the two._

_"Hellax, didn't I say no violence?" He asked_

_"Yes, I'm sorry..." Hellax apologized_

_"It's okay, but it's time to go back, she's about to wake,"_

Hellax nodded and then they both left in a dark portal.

"Y'know Hellax," Axel started

Hellax looked up to him, giving him a questioning look.

"Just because I don't say Got it memorized after **EVERY** sentence doesn't mean you don't have to,"

Hellax nodded.

"Stay in her head, so everytime she goes into sleep, she'll see you," Axel instructed

"Ooooooohhhhh, can I control her mind?" Hellax asked

"Not yet," Axel stated, then left through a dark portal. Hellax did as instructed and went into Cynthia's mind. After a few hours of random conversation bewtween Cynthia and her friends, Hellax couldn't take it anymore.

_'Omnipoint! (1) Kairi is SO annoying! I hate her! How can Cynthia hang out with someone like her?'_ Hellax thought

_'and Sora! Can his voice GET any more annoying?'_

_'Kody is way too hyperactive! She's just too hyper for her own good! Plus, she's stupid, she runs into trees TOO much!'_

_'Then Riku thinks he's better then everyone! He's a jerk! Wait, don't I know him? Oh yeah, the repliku...'_

_'Oh. My. God! It ENDS!'_

_Hellax listened to Cynthia's and Kody's conversation. She smirked._

_'So she's starting to figure it out, eh?"_

_Then Hellax could see Cynthia. They were in the building they were in before, but cynthia wasn't tied to a chair._

_"Back again, are we?" Hellax asked_

_"When are you going to stop haunting my dreams?" Cynthia demanded an answer._

_Hellax was surprised at her tone. Just yesterday she was trembling in fear._

_"When you give me your keyblade!" Hellax replied_

_"I don't know what your talking about!" Cynthia yelled_

_'Again with the lies!'_

_"Yes you do, now, I will_ _burn Michelle, if you please," Hellax said while a smirk appeared on her_ _face._

_Hellax noticed that Cynthia was slowly passing her the keyblade. At the site she snatched it away. It was big, and pretty. It looked like Axel's two chakrams put together._

_'Revenge' Hellax thought, and slashed her face. She got her right between the eyes._

_'Not enough' Hellax thought and slashed Cynthia's face one more time, and got her left cheek._

_'Need more," Hellax thought and slashed again, but this time it was blocked by Cynthia's arms. Then keyblade disappared from her hand. She saw it come back into Cynthia's. Hellax was outraged at this. Then Axel came out of a dark portal from the corner._

_"Now, now Hellax, I told you to not get carried away," Axel said_

_"But--" Hellax tried to defend herself_

_"No buts, I told you to get the keyblade and nothing else, now, because of you, we lost our chance to have it," Axel said, the anger in his voice rised with every word._

_Hellax cringed, she never saw Axel so angry._

_'I must have really messed up," she thought_

_"Come on and get out of her dreams, we have more training to do, commit it to memory," Axel ordered_

Hellax noded and walked into a black portal.

"How could you hurt her?" Axel asked, angered

"I wanted revenge,"

"I don't care! Now Sora will be after us! You just got the whole organization in trouble!" axel yelled

"How?"

"You slashed her face,"

"It was just a dream,"

"The injuries are real!" he roared

"Oh..." Hellax hung her head in shame as she trudged off into her room.

* * *

**End Of Chapter**

**Kody: face it, it's 11:30, you won't be able to get 8 more chapters done. **

Me: Well it's not MY FAULT Michi wanted to talk...

**Kody: isn't she heald prisonor?**

Me: Well, they're not SO heartless to where they won't give her a phone

**Kody: yeah they are...**

Me: -glare- Shuttup -gets out tape-

**Kody: O.O -shuts mouth- **

Me: -smirk- Oh and I uh...hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and No flames!

* * *

**(1)- Omnipoint is another way to say god! Wh00t! Fun FACTS!**

**Kody: How are they 'fun'?**

Me: because they are!

**Kody:...why?**

Me: I DON'T KNOW! you know, if you don't want to be here, you can just leave!

**Kody: but you chained the door shut...**

Me: Oh yeah...


	11. Reunion

Me: OKAY! ELEVENTH CHAPTER!

**Kody: well technically**

Me: It's the eleventh chapter...Got It?

**Kody: Okay...**

Me: You know what...I want a new co host.

**Kody: What? You can't replace moi!**

Me: Sure I can...

**Kody: How? With who?**

Me: Uh...Who wants to be my new co host? If you do, either reveiw saying you do, or private message me!

**Kody: You would want a starnger rather than ME**!

Me: They like my writing!

**Kody: I never said I didn't like it!**

Me: but you get on my nerves...

**kody: -.-**

Me: But you still have to do the disclaimer...

**Kody: -.-:**

**Disclaimer: Cynthia...OWNS KINGDOM HEARTS!**

Me: WHAT THE??

**Kody: may you rot in jail, now the owners will sue you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

Me: Uh...i don't own kingdom hearts. It sounds pathetic coming from ME! -sobs-

**Kody: Uh...i'll get you kingdom hearts for christmas.**

Me: promise?

**Kody:...sure...**

Me: YAY! but, I'm still replcing you

**Kody: -.-**

* * *

**Chapter ten: Reunion**

"Cynthia! Cynthia! What's wrong! Stop Crying!" yelled Kody, very worried. She's never seen me cry. Of course, none of my friends had, because I wasn't the 'crying type of person'.

Then Kody saw my scars. "What happened! Cynthia!" Kody yelled

Then Kairi ran through into the room. "What happened?"

"Look at her face!" Kody yelled

Kairi gasped.

"What happned!?"

"Organization XIII is out to get me, they want my keyblade," I whispered, "I'm the keyblade mistress, that's what they keep telling me,"

Kairi's eyes widened, "We need to tell Sora!"

"There's nothing we can do, you guys are leaving,"

"Well, if you weild the keyblade, I'm SURE Donald and Goofy will let you come," Kairi said.

I got up off the ground, still crying a little.

"Come on, Sora and Riku are already downstairs,"

I nodded.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled while we walked downstairs.

"Yeah?" he asked

"We need to talk,"

"''Bout what?"

"Cynthia. She weilds a keyblade, like us, and organization XIII are after it," she said. I finally reached the last step. I walked over to where Sora was.

"What happened to your face?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Hellax..." I whispered, as a tear escaped my eye.

"Who, Sora asked,"

"Hellax, she's my friend, Halle's nobody. That's what she told me," Sora gasped, "I'm sorry,"

"That's not all," I said

"What else?" Riku asked

"They have my another one of my friends-- Michelle-- held hostage," i said, now starting to cry once more. Riku hugged me, trying to comfort me.

"You need to come with us on our journey" said Sora

"That's what i said," Kairi replied

Riku just nodded.

"Come on, it's about time to go," Riku whispered to me. I nodded and stopped sobbing into his chest. (A/N: Just a note, nothing is happening with me and riku in a romantic way! He's like an older brother to me, okay. Just wanted to clear that up. Plus, I'm 12 and he's like...sixteen..)

Sora, Riku, and Kairi got up and left with Kody and I trailing behind. Once we got to the island, I saw the gummi ship. Leaning on it was Donald duck and Goofy.

"Ready to go, ahyuck!" asked Goofy

"yep!" said Sora while smiling

"Who are they?" asked Donald.

"Well, one is the keyblade mistress-- That's what it's called right?" asked Sora

I nodded.

"And organization XIII is after her, so she needs to come with us, and it's only fair to let her friend come with her," Sora explained.

"Ok then!" exclaimed Goofy

Donald just mumbled and stomped into the ship.

I followed Sora onto the ship with Kody behind me. Sora went and sat down on the first row of backs seats. (there were five...) I sat in the second closest, Kody sat beside me. Kairi sat near Sora and Riku went to the last row and lyed down. The ship rapidly went up into the air.

"HOLY!" yelled Kody. I just sat there wide eyed. Sora, Riku, and Kairi payed no attention. I was guessing they were used to it by now. Then the gummi ship drove forward. I felt sway from side to side, up and down. I guessed they were dodging items and rings.

"The hell?" I heard Donald say

"What is it?" I asked

"There's a ship going---"

"DODGE!" I heard sora yell and Donald quickly did. A few lasers shot around us.

"...Berserk infront of us," said Donald

"It looks like a gummi ship," Sora brought up

"I think it is, Ahyuck!" said Goofy

"I'm guessing first time drivers?" I said

"Let's help them out," said Kody

"Yeah!" said Sora as he jumped up and started pressing buttons. "let's contact 'em first," Then something appeared on the screen. Then I looked beside me to see kody lying down. I did the same. I heard screming coming from the front.

"Calm down, were going to help you," said Sora

The screaming stopped.

"Hey, your that Sora kid" I heard a girl say

'Christine' I thought

"How'd y'know?" he asked

"Cid told us 'bout you, and showed us a picture,"

"Oh Okay,"

Then for the past five minutes, Sora gave out instructions.

"Okay now, were going to fly over you, then you get into our ship, it'll be better if you ride with us" Sora said.

The girl said Okay and we flew over their ship.

The door opened. I heard footsteps, but I didn't bother to look up.

"Thanks for helping us!" the girl said

"No problem,"

"More passengers, that's what we need..." said Donald under his breathe.

"KODY!?" The girl yelled

"OH MY GOD! IT'S KODY!" Another girl yelled

'Emmie?'

"OH EM GEE!" yelled the other

'Alyssa'

"HEY GUYS!" said Kody extra cheerful.

"Y'guys know each other?" Sora asked

"Yeah, they're friends from Earth!" Kody explained

"ah,"

"I wonder where Sin, Halle, and Michi are?" asked Alyssa

Not moving, I simply said "Here, dead, being helf prisnor," I was in a depressed state

"CYNTHIA! OH MY GOD! Wait...what?" asked Chrisitne

"And don't call me that," I said

"If they keep calling my Chrisi or Chrizi I'm calling you Sin," Christine said, "And what about Halle and Michi?"

"Organization XIII killed Halle, took her heart. She's a nobody now, and an evil one at that, she gave me these scars," I said sitting up showing my face. I also lifted up my shirt, revealing my stomach wound.

Chrisi winced, as well as Alyssa and Emmie.

"And they're keeping Michelle hostage, until they get my keyblade," I answered

"THEN GIVE HER THE STUPID KEY!" yelled Emmie, angry at me, for putting a friend in danger.

"IT'S NOT HER FAULT!" yelled Riku, "ANYWAY, IF XEMNAS HAD IT, THEN HE'D BE ALL-POWERFUL AND EVRYTHING WOULD BE DARKNESS!"

Emaleigh backed off, a bit scared.

"But-- at first I did give it to her..." I said

Everyone looked at me.

"I don't think she'd free her even then,"

"Why?" asked Chrizi

"Because, when I gave it to her she took it and slashed my face with it,"

"Oh..."

"And then, the keyblade came back to me, disappeared right out of her hand,"

"Really?" asked Alyssa

I nodded

"Were landing," Donald said

"Where?" I asked

"Atlantica,"

* * *

End Of Chapter

* * *

Me: I hoped you liked it!

**Kody: Ha! your an hour late! It's already 12:00! Meaning it's TUESDAY!**

Me: -.-

**Kody: Uh...So...Atlantica...**

Me: YEP! 

**Kody: You've always wanted to go there, haven't you?**

Me: -nods head frnaticaly-

**Kody:...**

Me: Okay, I'm done for now, I've been writing so much I've barely gotten to read from the new Harry Potter book. I'm only on chapter eight...

**((SOME WHAT SPOILER ALERT OF 7th BOOK! SOME WHAT SPOLEIR ALERT!))**

**((Uhm...If you've read past chapter 4...I think your safe))**

OMG! HEADWIG! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DIED! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD KILL A POOR HELPLESS OWL! -sobs-

**Kody: Not this again... I swear if I have to go through this with you...**

Me: Huh?

**Kody: Holly...**

Me: Oh...Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!

****


	12. Welcome to Atlantica

Me: Wh00T! Chapter 12!

**Kody: ...**

Me: Oh and to Star Wars Nut, I REALLY AM looking for a new co host. Will you be it? (Oh and thanks for complimenting my writing. Giggletastically, best invented word..EVER! And if you haven't noticed.. I'm also random! Sorry I couldn't contact you personally, since you were an anonymos reviewer and all.)

**Kody: You were SERIOUS about replacing me?**

Me: very

**Kody: B-but...**

Me: Your already in the story what else do you want?

**Kody: FINE! REPLACE ME! SEE IF I CARE!**

Me: Kody...

**Kody: WHAT!**

Me: Do the disclaimer and get out.

**Kody: -gaps-**

**Disclaimer: Rain-Nin doesn't own anything thats related to kingdom hearts and never will.**

Me: but what about my birthday!

**Kody: Your fault for replacing me**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Welcome to Atlantica**

The Gummi ship landed in a world that completly underwater.

"Were gonna drown," Crizi pointed out

"No were not," Goofy replied

"How?"

"Donalds going to use some of his magic, ahyuck!"

"Oh..."

"Time to get out," Donald anounced

The instant a person swam out of the ship, they turned into half a sea-creature.

"I have a tail..." Emaliegh brought up

"We all do, well except for Goofy and Donald," Chrisi replied

I waved my hand to keep balance, "How do we use these things?" I asked pointing to my fin with my free hand.

"Here, we'll show you," said Sora as he started to swim around me in circles.

"not fair..." I said under my breathe

After a while, everyone got used to swimming with their fins. Even Kody and Alyssa, who were upside down, franticaly waving their arms yelling, " HELP ME SORA! I CAN'T SWIM!" in the begining.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"Were just visiting some friends and looking for heartless while were at it," Sora replied

"Ok..."

We all swam around Atlantica for a while before meeting up with Ariel.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" she yelled

"Hey Ariel!" yelled Sora as he swam up and hugged her.

I saw Kairi glare at her, ready to pull her off Sora and beat her to a bloody pulp. Kody and I exchanged worried glances and swam up to Kairi, making sure she wouldn't do anything regretful later.

"Tramp," I heard her say under her breathe.

"So what's up?" asked Sora

Just then we saw Sebastion slowly, but franically swimming to us.

"Help, the heartless!"

We looked behind him and ther ewere a few screwdriver heartless. With one slash of Sora's keyblade they all disappeared, leaving a a crystalized heart in their place. It went up and disappeared into darkness.

"Too bad sora doesn't know he's helping Xehanort," I whispered

"Xemnas," she whispered back, "It's also bad that we can't tell him either,"

"True, well at least we know, kingdom hearts is light,"

"Your right,"

"What if this ends differently,"

"What do you mean?"

"Now that Hellax is here,"

"So what?"

"It means that Axel never went to the side of good, and never did that thing--"

"Exploding,"

"Kind of.. to make the nobodies go away,"

"Yeah...odd..."

"Plus this isn't a game anymore,"

"So...?"

"It means that hero doesn't have to win,"

"Doesn't mean we won't,"

I sighed heavily and swam up to Sora and the others.

"But without Axel, Sora won't be able to escape, and we'll never find Kairi once she gets kidnapped,"

"If she does,"

"Huh?"

"Well, now that the 'game' is different, Kairi might not get captured,"

I gave Kody a questioning look.

"Maybe, with us in the game, he's supposed to tell us where Michelle is,"

"Which makes it all the worse..."

Kody nodded.

"I liked it better when we knew what was going to happen,"

"Me too..."

"Come on guys!" Sora yelled, keyblade drawn. In front of him had to be at least fifty Aquatank heartless. I stood there wide eyed and gaped. Then summoned my keyblade and starting slashing away. From the corner of my eye I saw Kody with a giant buster sword. She was struggling with it. It looked way to heavy for her to handle. I swam over to her, trying to protect her while she was trying to pull teh large sword up.

"I don't see how Cloud does this," Kody sighed

I giggled a bit.

"Looks like someones in a better mood," said Riku as he swiped away an aquatank.

"YEP!" I yelled as I rapidly went around in circles, knocking away about five that was closing us in. "How long have we been fighting?" I asked

"Dunno," Kody replied still trying to lift up her sword.

Then I slashed at a heartless and it disappeared. A crystalized heart flew up and went into darkness, then another aquatank took it's place.

I groaned knowing that this will never end. I was wishing I could explode into flames like Axel, so I could just get rid of these all at once. While I concentrated, I closed my eyes thinking on what I could do. I opened my eyes, noticing, something was happening. A large bubble of water was surrounding all the aquatanks. I looked down at my hands, which no longer held a keyblade. In stead they were in a circular shape. I pulled my hands apart, still keeping them curved, and the bubble got bigger. I smirked, and clasped my hands together, squishing the aquatanks, and making them disappear. Nothing remained in the now, small bubble, except for the hearts they had captive.

"That...was...awesome!" i heard Emmie yell from a distance.

'Oh, so now they decide to come,' I thought

"Where were you guys?" I asked

"Defeating some other heartless," Chrisi replied

"Alyssa burned them all..." Emmie said

"Huh?"

"I Have FIRE POWERS!" yelled Alyssa, as she made fire appear all around her. (even though we were surrounded by water...)

I flinched at the fire, since, I haven't exactly been on 'good terms' with it, since I've been in kingdom hearts, thanks to Hellax.

I started to feel the scars on my face burn badly. My wound on my stomach also started to burn. I screamed out in pain.

All heads were turned to me in an instant. One hand was covering my face while my other arm was wrapping around my stomach. I heard someone in a distance cackling. While everyone was asking me what's wrong in a concerned voice, I blocked them out, trying to hear the laughter of the other voice. The sound of it became closer, then, I swore it was about five fet away. While my eyes looked through the part of my hand, where my fingers were seperated, I saw Hellax. Standing now, behind, Alyssa. I wondered why anyone else couldn't see her.

"What's up with her eyes?" I heard someone say

I was still trying to block them out, but it wasn't working.

I saw Hellax snap her fingers and the burning stopped. "Remember, I can make you feel that anytime I want, " she said

"How come no one else can see you?" I asked

"Right now I'm in stealth mode," she said, smirking

"How come I can see you then?" I asked

"I'm not so sure, maybe you can see the invisible," she said, smirking, right before she left through a dark portal.

"NO!" I yelled as I dashed out to the portal, but I was too late.

I felt something happen to my eyes. Then I looked back at my friends, who were looking at me, worried.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked

"Who were you talking too?" Alyssa asked

"Why were your eyes, white?" emmie asked

"Hellax," was my answer to all of their questions.

They gave me a questioning look.

"I'm fine now, but it was Hellax's fault I felt pain in the first place. Apparently, every wound she causes, she can make burn at anytime. I was talking to Hellax, but she was invisible, so you guys couldn't see or hear her. That's why my eyes were white, when I use them to see things that are stealthy, they turn to that color, I guess..." I answered

First they stared at my, as if I was a homicidal maniac, then, they stopped, nodded their heads, and told me to come on.

"It's time to leave here, we need to go to radiant garden for a bit, Leon wants to see us," Donald informed us, and pushed us on to the gummi ship. All of us bidded our fare well to Ariel and got on the ship, making our legs return. When I first got on, I wobbled and fell down.

"Now i have to get used to walking," I sighed

Then Kody and Alyssa walked in, who did the same thing. I rolled out of the way before they could land on me. Everyone else wobbled a little coming in, but no one else fell down. When Christine walked in and looked perfectly fine, I swore a line of curse words under my breath. I wobbled over to the second row of seats and lied down. Kody sat down next to me.

"So...you can see the invisible, huh?" she said while laughing.

I rolled my eyes, pretending to be annoyed when I really, was kind of happy, that my friends didn't think I was a freak.

"Next stop, Radiant Garden," I heard Donald say.

There was going to be another long ride of randomness on the way to Hollow Bastion.

* * *

End Of Chapter

* * *

Me: hoped you liked it

**Kody: yeah, yeah**

Me: PLEASE REVEIW!

**Kody: -.-**

Me: And no flames!

**Kody: ...-glare-**

Me: If you want, you can still do the disclaimer in the begining of my chapters...

**Kody: HOORAY!**

Me: ...


	13. Tick Tock

Me: Chapter 13!!! Hooray! I've been updating! YAY ME! Oh anyway... here's the thirteenth chapter.

**Disclaimer: If you still think that I own Kingdom Hearts, then look at the previous chapters**

**Kody: you said I could still do the disclaimer...**

Me: -shifty eyes-

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Tick Tock**

"Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock," Hellax teased Michelle

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Tick, Tock, you hear that?"

Michelle nervously nodded her head

"That's your life," Hellax said and tossed Michelle a pocket watch

"W-what's this?" she asked nervously

"Look at it," Hellax instructed

Michelle did as told. She slowly opened the watch. She expected to see numbers, but instead she saw words.

"What is it?" Michelle asked again

"Your life span, it's basically your fate. It tells you things like when your born, when you'll die, and, near death expierences," Hellax told

Michelle took a quick glance at the clock. She looked at the order of the words. It read:

**_Birth_**

**_Childhood_**

**_Near death expierence_**

**_Sin_**

**_Near Death Expierence_**

**_Teenager_**

**_Happiness_**

**_Regret_**

**_Death_**

"Your life is almost up, you know," Hellax stated

Michelle looked at the watch once more.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You see childhood and teenager, right?"

"Yes,"

"But, no adulthood,"

Michelle once again looked at the clock, Hellax was right, it didn't read adulthood.

"How do I know this is MY fate, and not Halle's, I doubt it's mine, I've never sinned," Michelle yelled

"Look on the back,"

Michelle closed the pocketwatch and turned it over. Ingraved in it was, _'Laura Michelle Gerbec'_ her full name.

_'I have sinned?'_ she thought. She thought of all seven sins through her mind.

_'Pride. I don't really have much of that'  
'Wrath. I doubt that's it'  
'Greed. That sounds more like Halle'  
'Envy. Possibly'  
'Lust. I don't really have any desires. Except for hoping that I'll get out of here alive, but I don't think that counts'  
'Gluttony. I don't obsess over myself. I'm far from it. I'm definently NOT a glutton. 'Sloth. That's probably it. I am lazy.'_

"See, it's yours," Hellax said before chucking her another lifewatch. "That's Halle's,"

Michelle opened it to see what was inside.

It read:

**_Birth_**

**_Near Death Expierence_**

**_Childhood_**

**_Sin_**

**_Near Death Expierence_**

**_Sin_**

**_Sin_**

**_Death_**

**_Regret_**

**_--Smudge--_**

_'So many sins, so many deaths. The only good thing is birth. Wait, regret? Did Halle regret giving away her heart?'_

"What's this?" Michelle asked, pointing at the smudge.

"It doesn't matter, now does it?"

Michelle shook her head, and glanced at the watch again, trying to make out, what was underneath the smudge. She saw the hand move it's way down a little past regret, but not as far as the smudge.

"Why are you showing this to me? I thought our life was supposed to be kept secret until death,"

"Why would you think that?"

"So we don't try to go against destiny. So we don't try to stop ourselves from dying,"

"Well, your a prisonor. You don't have much choice do you? It's not like you can escape,"

"Oh..." was all Michelle could say.

Hellax grabbed another lifewatch from a nearby table.

"hmph,"

She tossed it over to Michelle.

"Her destiny is kept secret, no one can open it, except for her,"

Michelle saw that it had a keyhole in it. Apparently it was locked. She turned it around, to reveal the name. In cursive, the name read, _Cynthia Tsuru Roberts._

Then Axel portaled in the room.

"So, how'd it go?" Axel asked

"Your right, she's the only one, who can see me, when I'm stealthy,"

"Good, so, we should send her invisible messages,"

"Why?"

"First of to tell her things, that we don't want the others to know,"

"And..."

"To make to her think she's going mad,"

"huh?"

"...and so her friends will think the same thing, and leave her side. She's easier attack alone,"

"What?"

"Well, when somebody sees things that other people don't...they won't think that it is normal,"

"Oh, I see where your getting at,"

"Good," Axel said while smirking. "DEMY!" he yelled in a sing-song voice

"OH, DEMYX!" he yelled again

"NUMBER EIGHT!" he roared

Demyx stumbled in through the door, panting.

"Y-" Pant "eh-" pant "es?"

"Summon some of your dancers,"

"Why?" he whined

"Because I said so,"

Demyx huffed and summoned five dancers. Then he looked around the room. Since he was one of the irresponsible members, he wasn't informed of the prisonor.

"What's going on?" he asked Axel, pointing to Michelle, who was tied to a chair. Her uper arms were tied to the upper part of the chair, and her legs were both tied to a leg of the chair.

"Uh..nothing," Axel said, pushing Demyx out of the door

"HELP ME!" Michelle yelled

Demyx dug his heels into the floor and summoned his sitar.

"Dude, it's not important, this doesn't concern y--"

"Silence!" Demyx said in a harsh tone of voice. The sudden change shocked Axel.

"DANCE WATER! DANCE!" yelled Demyx as he played his sitar. Water clones formed and clutched on to Hellax and Axel.

"Tell me what's going on, or I release her," Demyx commanded.

(A/N: WHOOT! GO DEMY-CHAN!)

"Fine..." Axel said, as he began to explain.

"She hasn't done anything!"

"But her friend weilds the key--"

"I don't care what her friends weilds, she's not her now is she?"

"No but..."

"It's not fair," Demyx said, back to his, usual whiny self

"Demyx,"

"What,"

"Go off and go drown something,"

Demyx sighed and walked out. He portaled over to the fountain and started to play his sitar. The water from the fountain started to form into water clones. They danced to his music. He sighed heavily.

_'It's just not fair' _

_

* * *

_End Of Chapter

* * *

YAY! I brought demyx into it! Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review and no flames.


	14. Gummi Ship Ride

Me: I'm glad to introduce my new co-host, Star Wars nut!

**Star Wars nut: HI!**

Me: Okay, so, Axel, do me a favor.

_Axel: Okay...what?_

Me: Look that way -points-

_Axel: -looks-_

**Star Wars nut: -glomps Axel from behind-**

_Axel: GAH!_

**Star Wars nut: Yayness!**

Me: Hey Axel?

_Axel: NO!_

Me: What?

_Axel: I'VE BEEN RAPED!_

Me: erm...okay...-.-

**Star wars nut: That doesn't count as rape**

_Axel: AH! SHE'S BACK!_

Me: -smacks Axel- BE NICE!

_Axel: Fine...Hi..._

**Star Wars nut: AHHHH!!!!!! -tackle-glomps Axel-**

_Axel: O.O_

Me: anyway...kody as promised..you can do the disclaimer...

**Kody: YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Ixcythan, also known as Rain-nin (She can't make up her mind on her name -.-) doesn't own kingdom hearts or it's character, or most of the OC's.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Gummi Ship Ride**

* * *

"I can't hear you, you sound like static," sang Kody

"Kody," I said

"I can't hear you, my ears have had it bad, you sound like a..."

"Kody!"

"RADIO WITH THE SPEAKERS BLOWN! TREBLE HIGH AND THE BASE DOWN LOW! DOWN LOW!!!!"

"KODY!"

"Huh?"

"If you want to sing, go to your bedroom,"

"Fine,"

Kody got up and trudged to her bedroom. I could hear her mumble some of the song under her breathe.

"Tonight I'm drowning in my favorite records, trying to forget how every threat reminds me of the nights I spent with you..."

"Kody, wait until you get into your room!"

"Fine!"

Kody ran to her room and slammed her door shut. I could still hear distant singing, but ignored it.

"Hey Cynthia," emmie started

"Yes?" I asked

"Isn't there anyway to treat your wounds? Like, some magic,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Christine accidently stabbed herself, she healed herself with magic"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! Crizi! Come here!" yelled Emmie. Christine walked over there.

"What is it?" she asked

"Try and heal Cynthia with cure," Emmie instructed.

"Uh...okay. Why didn't we do this before?" she asked

"We didn't think of it," Emmie answered, honestly.

"Okay..." Christine raised her hand and yelled, "CURE!" A green lighting surrounded me.

"It didn't work..." Emmie said, and she sounded shocked.

"Yeah, your face scars are still there, check your stomach," Crisi instructed.

I lifted up my shirt a bit to see my wound. It wasn't there.

"This wound healed," I said while putting my shirt down

"Odd..."

"How'd those scars get there anyway?" asked Sora, who just walked up from the front of the ship.

"In a dream, like my stomach injury,"

"With the same weapon?"

"No..."

"What weapon did that to your face?"

"My keyblade, didn't I already tell you?"

"Uh..."

"Nevermind,"

"Anyway, maybe you're not able to heal a wound made from a keyblade,"

"Maybe..."

"Anyway. what do you want to do?"

Kody came out of her room.

"Are you gonna stop singing hit the lights?" I asked

"Yesh!" she replied

"Good.."

"Nuapurista kuulu se polokan tahti jalakani pohjii kutkutti. Ievan Дiti se tyttЖЖsД vahti vaan kyllДhДn Ieva sen jutkutti, sillД ei meitД silloin kiellot haittaa kun tДppyt Дppyt tipput hilijalleen."

"KODY!!"

"Ievan suu oli vehnДsellД ko immeiset onnee toevotti. PeД oli mДrkДnД jokaisella...Yes?"

"I thought you said you's stop singing!"

"I said I'd stop singing songs by hit the lights,"

"STOP SINGING!"

"Fine!"

"Good..."

"What should we do, now?" I asked

Sora shrugged. Then Riku walked up and Kairi behind him. Kairi was grinning and Riku was smirking.

"What are you guys up to?" Sora asked, nervous.

"Nothin'," Kairi said.

"We're just gonna...do a few..'things' in radiant garden," Said Riku

"Like..." Sora asked.

"Stuff!" kairi replied

"Specifically?"

"You'll have to see," Riku Answered

"I'm scared..."

"aaaawwwww, don't be!" Kairi replied.

"Whatever. Anyway, DONALD WE ALMOST THERE!?" Sora yelled.

"Yep! Ahyuck!" Goofy replied.

Then we all felt the gummi ship land.

"Okay, guys!"

We all got out of the ship. I saw dusks and dancers. I also saw many heartless.

"C'mon. Let's FIGHT!" Sora yelled. Then we all started to fight. After a while all the heartless were gone, but there were still about four dancers left. When I started to fight them, I was stopped.

"What're you doing, Sin, let's go!"

"But, what about the dancers?" I asked

Kody rolled her eyes. "Quit procrastinating. I'm NOT stupid, I KNOW there's not...hey your eyes are white again,"

I blinked and felt something happen to my eyes. The dancers weren't there anymore. I just decided to forget about the thought and follow the others to Merlin's house. Once we got there, Kody and I met Merlin, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Cid and Aerith.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Yuffie yelled.

"Hey!" Sora greeted.

"Who're the small ones?" asked Cid

"WE'RE NOT SMALL!" Yelled Kody.

"Oh, hey Cid!" Christine greeted.

"You know him?" I asked

Emaleigh nodded.

I suddenly heard the all famous cackle of Hellax. Then, before I could even turn around, I was taken into a dark portal. I could hear my friends screaming my name, but then, I was sucked into darkness and everything was silent.

* * *

CLIFFEH! Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while...and well, this is like a filler chapter. I had to write something to show you I wasn't dead...Well, anyway, I'll update soon. But it might take a while cause I start school again tomorrow.. Oh and bye the way..I don't own speakers blown by hit the lights either.


	15. Unlocking your Life

**Chapter fifteen: Unlocking your life**

* * *

"Well well well..." I could hear Hellax say from a distance.

I had a confident smirk on my face.

"Wipe that pathetic smirk off your face," she said while coming out of the shadows.

I folded my arms and leaned on a wall.

Hellax glared at me for a moment, then she started to smirk. I raised an eyebrow indicating that I had no clue why the smirk peirced her face. She snapped her finger, and a few seconds after that, I could feel the burning come back. It felt as if my face was being burnt off my skull. I summoned my keyblade and threw it at her, but she dodged it. She snapped her fingers once more and the pain went away.

"I'm not here for a fight," she said

"Then...WHY'D YOU BRING ME HERE!?" I yelled

"I have a present for you," she said flatly

"You what?"

Hellax tossed a lifewatch at me, then she snapped her fingers. In a split second I was back into Merlin's house, sitting on the floor, with a life watch in my hand.

"YOUR BACK!" I heard Christine yell. Everyone's heads turned to me. Then everyone hurried to me, hugging me, or saying things like "what happened" and "are you alright?" I answered their questions, but kept the lifewatch a secret.

"Sorry that you haven't been here for long, but, we have to go to another world." Sora said

I gave him a questioning look. "I was only gone for a few minutes,"

"You've been out for days," Riku replied

My eyes widened," Your joking...right?"

Everyone shook their head. Everything was silent for a few minutes, then, a distant scream was heard. Sora and Riku dashed outside and the rest summoned their weapons and followed.

We saw a girl lying on the ground face flat. "ow..." she mumbled almost inaudible. Sora ran up to her and taped her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked

Then she suddenly jumped to her feet and replied, "BETTER THAN EVER!"

Sora took a step back," Uh...that's good...i think..."

"Stephanie?" I heard Kody yell. The girl looked up, "KODY!?" Then girl ran up and hugged Kody. I got a look at her face, and it was, Stephanie.

"Oh hey Stephie," I greeted.

"YONESS!"

"Where'd you come from?" Emmie asked

"Well, I was in this white castle, right? Then I was like, kidnapped by this pink haired guy who controlled flowers, but this awesome uber sexi guy who controls water came and like totally saved me. He fought petal boy when I ran, and after that, he made this portal and told me to go through it, and when I did it opened up in mid-air and I was all like OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! But then I slammed on my face right over there." said stephanie as she pointed to where we saw her lying before.

"...wow..." was pretty much the answer of everyone

I rubbed my head," Can today get any more weirder?"

"Yes, yes it can," Kody replied

"Sorry to break up your conversation but we have to go, ahyuck," said Goofy.

"Oh yeah," Sora replied

"Let's go already," said Donald.

Everyone started to walk to the gummi ship until Donald started to point at Stephie.

"YOU CAN'T COME!" yelled Donald

"What's that ducks problem?" she replied

"NO MORE PASSENGERS!"

"But, we can still fit more then 5 more people on the ship!" complained Kody

"NO!"

"B-B-But" started Christine.

"NO!"

"...YES!" I yelled, then took Stephie's wrist. Kody did the same.

Donald gave a loud sigh. "THIS IS THE LAST ONE!"

Everyone laughed as Donald stormed onto the ship.

Once the gummi ship started, I walked over into my bedroom and locked the door. I took out the lifewatch and tried to open it. It was locked. I summoned my keyblade and pointed it at the small keyhole in the middle of the lifewatch. A small, laser-like beam hit the keyhole and made a 'click'. I tried opening it once more. The text on the watch read:

**_Birth_**

**_Childhood_**

**_Regret_**

**_Near death experience_**

**_Teenager_**

**_Savior_**

**_Adult hood_**

**_Death_**

I stared at the words which read near death experience. "Near...Death?" I silently asked myself. Then something cold was slightly pressed against my neck.

"It means this," Hellax hissed

She slowly slit my throat and then dispeared within sight. I choked, and gaged. I felt the thick, liquid substence slowly trickle and slither down my throat. I clutched my neck and ran to my door. I unlocked it and tried to opened it, but the blood on my hands made it difficult to turn the knob. I tried to call out for help, but choked on my words as blood gurgled on the inside of my throat. I violently pounded on the door, hoping someone would hear. My pound soon became very weak, and my vision became blurry. At a quick place my strength descended from my body. Soon, my legs couldn't help my anymore as they went limp. I fell and my head hit the corner of my desk leaving a gash on the side. I was quickly losing councious. The last thing that happened before I completely passed out was my keyblade being materialized in my hand.

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry it was so short, but I'll try and do better next time, promise.


	16. The help of a medolious nocturne

**Chapter sixteen: The help of a melodious nocturne**

I awoke in a pure white room. I felt stiff and didn't know why, until I relized the many bandages wrapped around me. I stood up quickly when I saw someone with a black coat appeared. The unknown man pulled down his hood, revealing a mullet, and blue-green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I yelled, while slowly making my way farther away from him.

The man sighed. "That's not very polite."

"Why should I be polite to the cult that's trying to kill me!?" I yelled

"Well, I'm trying to save you, not kill you. I'm different from the others. And, by the way, were an organization, not a cult. Hence the name."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU--wait? You're trying to ...save...me?" I asked in confusion

He nodded.

"W-where's Hellax?"

"Who?"

"T-the girl...with the fire powers..."

"Well...Axel has fire powers but he's a guy...and well...oh yeah, you must mean the new girl,"

"Uh...sure." I said, as I finally reached the door on the far side of the room. Then the man snapped his fingers and dancers appeared, grabbed me, and pulled me near the middle of the room. I tried to summon my keyblade, but it wouldn't come.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO SAVE ME!?"

"Well, I can't let superior know I'm saving the enemy, I might get turned into a dusk."

"WHY CAN'T I SUMMON MY KEYBLADE!?"

"Hellax stole it. She was the one who brought you here. All I did was un chain you and bandage your wounds. I would heal them, but, can't risk getting caught by Vexen while searching for a potion in his lab."

"Who? Wait...stolen?"

The man nodded. Then he started to walk towards me and outstretch his hand.

"The name's Demyx by the way."

I shook his hand, "Cynthia"

"You should be on your way, your friends are probably worried,"

"But...how am I gonna escape?"

Demyx held his arm beside him and created a portal. "Just go through there, it should take you back to your room on the gummi ship."

"T-Thanks," I said as I walked through the portal. I taveled through some sort of place for a while before going through another portal. The portal opened up in midair and I was yelling my lungs out, before I splashed in the puddle of blood I had made before.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Are we there yet? Stephanie asked, for the fiftyith time

Donald, who was red in the face, was trying to keep himself calm.

"What about now?"

"Stephanie, we'll tell you when we get there, okay?" Sora said, a bit unpatient

"Fine..."

"Hey guys," Christine started to say.

"yeah?" everyone answered.

"Cynthia hasn't been out in a while, I wonder if she's okay,"

Then everyone heard a scream coming from Cynthia's room.

Riku and Sora both stood up, and Donald took hold of the wheel as everyone ran into my rom, and saw me sitting in blood.

"Oh hey everyone, your kinda late."

Everyone gave a questioning look.

This happened a few hours ago. I was beaton, kidnapped, then helped by the enemy.

"Cooooooooooooooooooooooooool" Stephanie said

Everyone else looked kind of scared, and concerned.

I sighed, "I've had a long day, I'm kinda tired, I'm going to sleep,"

"Okay," everyone said as they walked through the door. Once everyone was out, I changed into some clean clothes, cleaned up the blood, and plopped down on my bed. I was a bit scared to sleep, but I was tired. I didn't know what to do. I ran out of my room with my night gown flowing gently behind me and hopped into Riku's arms.

"I need a brother," I said almost inaudible as I looked up at him. His eyes looked down upon me gently as he hugged me. I soon felt as if it was okay to sleep.

* * *

Third to 1st person change

* * *

Kody watched Cynthia as she lay there sleeping in Riku's arms. Then, she noticed something weird.

"GUYS! LOOK!" she shouted while pointing to Cynthia's cheek. A slit was appearing, and it grew, longer and longer. A large gash appeared in her leg, and she was clenching her fists. Everyone started to shake her until her eyes fluttered open. She cryed out in pain.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Emaleigh yelled

Tears were streaming down Cynthia's cheeks. "She's back...and she has the key...she's going to kill me..."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

* * *


	17. Busted?

**Chapter seventeen: Busted?**

* * *

**Ixcythan: WOOHOO! CHAPTER SEVENTEN!**

Star Wars nut: WOOT!

**Ixcythan: On with the STORY!**

_Axel: -is hiding-_

Star Wars nut: Where'd Axel go???

_Axel: -whimper-_

* * *

Demyx was playing a tune on his sitar, trying to relieve his thoughts of Axel's plan. 

"So...that's Cynthia..." Demyx said, thinking of his new acquaintance.

"Yes it was," said a voice coming from the direction of Demyx's door.

Demyx looked up to a, not-so-happy, Axel.

"You let her...get away, DIDN'T YOU!" Axel yelled.

"As a matter of fact..yes" Demyx said without a care in the world.

"Don't act like a smart ass, Demyx! You don't know what you've gotten yourself into! Traitor!"

Demyx flinched at the word 'traitor'. He's heard the whole organization say that word, but never in his direction. He looked at Axel again, seeing a hint of pain in his face.

"It's your fault y'know."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's your fault for being friends with traitors,"

Axel still gave Demyx a questioning look.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Roxas..."

Axel became enraged in anger. He picked up Demyx by his collar and threw him against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE YOURSELF TO ROXAS!"

Demyx knew he had this coming when he said the name of Axel's bestfriend.

"ROXAS WAS A GREAT FIGHTER AND A GOOD FRIEND! You on the other hand.." Axel said lowering his voice, "Betray your friends...and use THIS STUPID THING AS A WEAPON!" Yelled Axel as he grabbed Demyx's sitar and thrusted it at him with all his force, causing it to shatter.

Demyx gave a small gasp of shock, and his eyes started fill with tears, but he tried to force it.

"And another thing...your not my friend,"

Demyx couldn't hold his pain any longer, and he bursted out crying, holding a few remains of his beloved weapon.

"You're so childish, you don't belong in this organization!" Axel said as he picked up Demyx once more, and walked him over the edge of his room, and held him out the window."

"W-Why not?"

"Because...you still think, after all these years...that..you have a heart," said Axel as he dropped Demyx out the window.

Demyx landed on the cold, hard ground, and gave out a cry in pain. Then he said to himself, "I know we still have hearts..I know we do. They may not be in our body...and they may not be anywhere around us...but they're somewhere...and they do exist...right Roxas?" Demyx sturggled to get up. After that, he made a dark portal to proof of existance.

Demyx walked over to to Roxas' quare. "Everyone thought you were dead...the organization didn't know how...until the day Axel came over to your square...and found that it was still blue. He couldn't believe that you would betray our organization...but everyone else knew, that you weren't evil..and that you would side with light. Poor Axel...he's never going to get anywhere being so stuborn. I wish you were still with us Roxas...Axel's been acting pretty starnge lately."

"Really? I haven't noticed," said a voice.

"You haven't known Axel long enough to know what he was like, Hellax!"

"And you have?"

Demyx said nothing.

"Heh..."

"Go away..you don't belong here, your just a pawn in Axel's game of revenge, don't you know that?"

"And you belong here? Your betraying the organization, you care about people that has sided with light...and you think that nobodies like me and you, have hearts..."

"No, that's not what I think,"

"Huh?"

"Someone like you could never have a heart! I mean people like me...and the old Axel, who actually cared about people, who had actual feelings without having to remember them!"

"Whatever, I don't have to listen to a traitor like you! I mean ser--OWE!"

Demyx looked back at Hellax, and saw a chakram sticking out of her back.

"I wasn't aware of this test!"

"It wasn't a test, not all traitors are bad people!"

"Yes they ARE! That's how I was taught!"

"No you weren't! I'm the only one who has taught you ANYTHING! My best friend...was a traitor..."

"Then your stupid!"

Axel was suprised in the different attitude Hellax was giving towards him. Axel opened a dark portal.

"Go annoy Cynthia for now..."

Hellax walked through the dark portal. Throwing the bloody chakram to the ground beside Axel's feet.

"And for you...I was never foolish enough to think I had a heart!"

"Then you don't remember...those words you said to Sora...before you disappeared into darkness the first time,"

"Those memories are forgotten,"

Demyx sighed.

"Axel...please come back" Demyx said before walking through a dark portal.

After Axel knew that everyone was out of the room, he gave an inaudible answer to Demyx's plead, "You don't know how many times I've tried,"

* * *

**End of chapter 17!!!!! -is happy that she got his far in the story-**


	18. Zexion: Friend of Foe?

**Chapter Eighteen: Zexion-friend or foe?**

* * *

Demyx walked out of the portal into the betwixt and between.

"Why can't Axel just...understand!"

"Understand what?" A voice said from behind

"Axel...I swear if that's you aga--Zexion?" Demyx said as he turned around.

"What?"

"Oh...Nothing...I just didn't expect anyone to be here,"

"Whatever...but still...understand what?"

"It's nothing..."

Demyx saw Zexion sniff the air.

"What are you doing?"

"There's somebody here."

"Huh?"

"IT'S THAT BRAT!"

Demyx gave a confused look and then was practically tackled to the ground. He then saw Sora in front of him.

"OH MY GOD YOUR BACK!" Said the voice of the figure on Demyx's back.

"Huh?"

"Huh is right, what's going on here Demyx?" Zexion asked.

The figure on Demyx got up and jumped in front of him.

"Oh..your that girl I saved...uuh...Stephanie...I think"

"YEP!"

"Demyx? Are you working with the enemy?"

"What! NO! I didn't know she was with Sora!"

"WAIT!" Sora yelled.

Everyone put their attention to Sora.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" he yelled

Zexion coughed, and then replied, "Oh nothing...except for the fact that you killed everyone in the organization...except for Roxas."

"NOT TRUE!"

"How?"

"Axel killed you and Vexen!"

"After you terminated Vexen..."

"Axel kinda...killed himself...I guess..."

"And? You killed everyone else.."

"ANYWAY!" Demyx yelled and caught a glimpse of me.

"Cynthia?"

I looked up, "Demyx?"

"Hm..." Zexion started.

"I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Demyx yelled.

Zexion walked through a portal.

"He seems nice," Stephanie blurted out.

Demyx gave a loud sigh.

"What is it?" Kody asked

"I'm dead,"

"Oh..."

* * *

Zexion stepped out of the portal and went straight to Axel's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Axel said from the other side of the door. "Oh, Zexion,"

"You were right..."

"Told ya'"

"I just can't beleive Demyx would do something like that,"

"I did...he always gave off that 'good-side' kind of vibe"

"It doesn't really seem he ment to help them though,"

"If he ment to or not, I have to exterminate him"

"WHAT!"

"Oh, I didn't tell you..."

Zexion's eyes widened. "...no..."

"MURDERER!" Zexion yelled pointing his finger at Axel.

Axel took Zexion's finger and bent it backwards completely, causing him to point at himself. Zexion gave out a cry of pain.

"Look in the mirror, who was the one who told me what Demxy was really up to,"

Zexion ran out of the room, holding his finger tightly.

* * *

I was looking down at the ground, staying away from the crowd around Demyx. Everyone other than me, was trying to comfort him. In the corner of my eye I saw the boy I saw before run out of portal and frantically running to demyx.

"DEMYX!" He yelled

"Zexion?"

"It's Axel! He's going to kill you! I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen!"

Everyone gasped.

"What happed to your finger?" Christine asked.

"Axel broke it...:

"Here, let me heal it for you," she offered.

"Not now, we need to hide Demyx!"

Everyone nodded at their orders and rushed off to try and find a good spot. ----

After a few hours of running, Zexion's brain started to work and he summoned a portal to Disney Castle. Everyone convinced Queen Minnie that even though Demyx was in Organization XIII, he was good, and that the only reason he's there is because he wants to have a heart, and have feelings like humans. She hid them in the room where the cornerstone of light was being held, since, that room was guarded extrodinarily.

"So...when do you think we can leave," Emaleigh asked.

"I'm not sure," Demyx replied.

"Not soon, Axel never gives up on getting something he wants, and believe me, the first thing on this years christmas list is your death, Demyx,"

Demyx whimpered.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay..."

"S-SORA! W-WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" yelled kairi. Everyone looked in their direction. There was a bright light, blocking the vision of everyone, Demyx walked into it.

I was almost blinded by the sight so I covered my eyes, I could see Demyx, but I did hear an extremely loud, "HOLY SHIT!" coming from his direction.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

* * *

Mini series.

* * *

OKAY! Well, I know that a lot of you like to have romance or pairings in fanfics, but that's most likely not going to happen in this one, so at the end of every chapter, I'm going to write about a couple. (yaoi and non-yaoi) Every chapter will be a different couple.(and every story will be SHORT!) And this weeks couple is DUH DUH DUH DUH! Sora X Kairi. It's the most common so yeah...

* * *

My Moogle

* * *

"Riku..." Sora said, while looking up at Riku.

"Hm?"

"Can you get that for me?" Sora said while pointing to a paupo fruit.

"Uh...sure,"

Riku reached up and grabbed the star-shaped fruit. Then he handed it to Sora.

"You gonna give it to Kairi?" Riku teased.

"WHAT! No!"

"Really?"

Sora turned away blushing.

"HA! I knew it! You do want to share it with her!"

"N-NUH-UH!"

"Whatever"

"HEY GUYS!" Kairi yelled while she was running across the bridge to the mini-island.

"Oh..hey" Sora said. Riku waved.

"What's that for?" Kairi asked, pointing at the fruit held in Sora's hands.

"Well...I was wondering...if...you'd like to..."

"BOW CHIKA WOW WOW!" Riku yelled really loud.

Sora looked at him with wide-eyes, and Kairi looked at him like he was insane.

"Dude, What the hell?" Sora asked.

Kairi's jaw-dropped, then she fainted.

"GAH! KAIRI!" Sora yelled.

"Well, I should be heading home...it's getting late..." Riku said as he jumped off the tree and started to run home.

"Damn you Riku..." Sora said under his breathe.

He picked Kairi up bridal style and carried her to his home. He layed her softly on the couch and went to the kitchen. He took a knife and cut the paupo fruit in half. He ate one half, and put the other on the coffee table next to Kairi. Then, he went up to his room, and fell asleep.

Sometime during the middle of the night Kairi woke up. She looked at the half-star on the table.

"So...ra? Is this from...you?"

She took the paupo and ate it.

"So...our destinies are intertwinded forver now...right?"

"Yep..." said a voice from behind.

Kairi quickly turned around, to reveal Sora with a cocky smile on his face.

"Sora...I--I..."

"I love you too"

(Bet you can't guess what happens next. Seriously. 10 bucks. 20?)

Both Sora and Kairi leaned into each other, there inches were about a centimeter apart.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm?"

"I--I--I"

"I thought we established we loved each other, Kai,"

"It's not that..."

Sora pulled away.

"Then what is it?"

"I CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT MY STUFFED MOOGLE!" Kairi yelled.

"Eh?"

Kairi started to trmeble.

"AH! Don't cry! I have a plan!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, hold on!"

Sora ran upstairs. After a few minutes of waiting, Sora ran back downstiars wearing a giant moogle suit.

Kairi started to laugh really hard.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"I officially love you now!"

Kairi quickly took a picture.

"Oh and one other thing"

"Yeah?"

" I don't even own a stuffed moogle,"

"I hate you."

Kairi laughed herself to sleep last night, and well...Sora was trying to figure out how to get out of the moogle costume.

* * *

Hoped ya liked it Sora X kairi fans. If you don't like that couple, than I don't want any comment. But, I will be taking up couple requests from you guys.

* * *


	19. Poll

**Chapter nineteen: Poll**

Sorry, this is not a real chapter. I'm doing a poll.

Okay, I'm having WAY too many Outside characters and I need to get rid of one. But, don't get rid of Cynthia, cause she's basically the main charecter..so...yeah. Okay, I'm going to list the names of all the outside characters that are able to get killed off, or have some kind of nervous break-down that kills them..or whatever. I'm going to put a letter than a name. Which ever person is your favorite, reveiw to this, or send me a private message, saying what the letter of that person is. Or the name, it doens't really matter. BUT REMEMBER! Put the name or letter of your **FAVORITE** character. If you put your least favorite, then, your favorite might disappear from the story. (If your one of those people who read and have never reveiwed, then this is the time to do so, if you care about your favorite character.)

Oh, and (if you will) please put the reason **WHY** you like them. That way, I know I should add more of their character into the story. And, if you want to, you can tell me your least favorite. This poll will end on October 15, 2007. That will give everyone enough time to pick, I hope.

Okay, listing time.

**A. Kody**

**B. Alyssa**

**C. Emaleigh**

**D. Christine.**

**E. Stephanie**

Those are really the only ones that can go. Hellax is basically the evil villain so she can't go. And Michelle is the prisonor so...yeah.

PLEASE VOTE! (I'll write the next chappie to this soon. Because those characters aren't mentioned, but, I can't write the chapter after that until this poll is over.)


	20. Poll Ends

**Chapter twenty: poll ends**

OKAY! The poll has ended! Thank you for voting if you did! Okay, well, I guess I could at a little retarded story and a retared chant in here! so, if your stupid and you know it. Say these things everywhere you go! (Credits go to Stephanie's grandmother and Stephanie.)

* * *

(**story**)

One bright day, around midnight

Two dead boys, arose to fight

Back to back they faced each other

They drew there swords and shot each other

A deaf policemen heard the noise

Then he came and shot the two dead boys

* * *

(**chant**)

Clap your hands (stomps feet)  
and Stomp your feet! (claps hands)  
Retardation can't be beat (Do the whole hand to the chest thing, you know the one that means retarded)  
We're number one! (put up 2 fingers)  
we're number one! (put up two fingers)  
PEACE! (put up one finger)

I can hear (points at nose)  
I can smell (points at hear)  
I can make the sound of a bell (MOO!)

Clap your hands (stomps feet)  
and Stomp your feet! (claps hands)  
Retardation can't be beat (that thing again)  
The world is round (make a recatngle with your fingers) It's all about the circle of life though...(make a triangle with your fingers)

* * *

Oh, and chapter uh...21! Is about 9/10ths done! 


	21. Some heroine you are

**Chapter Tewnty One: Some heroine you are**

**Ixcythan: This is a special Halloween chappie!**

Star Wars Nut: I FOUNDED YOU AXEL!

_Axel: -is being glomped- I see that-_

* * *

The light dimmed and everyone could see what was going on.

"SORA!?" Kairi yelled out.

Sora's body was on the ground, he was unconsious. His keyblade skidded over to Riku's feet. Riku slowly picked it up and it vanshied leaving a few glimmers of light behind.

"What happened?" Christine said in a concerned voice.

"I don't...know," Riku said slowly.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!?" Christine yelled

"Silence," said a shadowy figure

Christine turned her head to face the mysterious voice

"Who...are...y-"

"CHRISTINE!" Stephanie yelled out and ran toward her. I looked at Christine's lifeless body on the cold ground, a knife in between her eyes. They were wide open in fear. I didn't feel pain...I didn't feel anger. I felt relieved. The blade hadn't hit me. Call me selfish if you want, but at this moment, I was going to stay very still, so I wouldn't be noticed, and, whoever is stupid enough to make a move, deserves to die.

At the moment Stephanie yelled out, a blade peirced her neck and sent her head flying backwards. Her body stayed kneeling next to her dead friend. My eyes followed the severed head, it landed next to Emaleigh's feet. I scanned up to see Emaleigh crying a little bit, but staying very still.

Kairi rushed over to, Sora, yelling his name. Her hand was pinned to the wall by another knife. The shadowy figure jumped out holding her weapon and she slowly walked over to Kairi. Her slim figure seemed to be surounded by shadows, she was stumbling almost everytime she took a step.

Riku couldn't stay still much longer. He let the words, "stop" slip out of his lips, below a whisper. The figures head swung into our direction. It's eerie yellow eyes dug into ours like daggers. Looking straight into them could make almost anyone have a seizure.

"What?" It's voice hissed.

Riku sealed his lips and slightly shook his head.

"RIKU! HELP!" Kairi yelled

Riku turned his head, a little pain in his eyes. I felt pity for him, having feelings for others at a time like this. He should be grateful that the shadow didn't rip his throat out for speaking.

The figure turned its head back and drew out it's knife again. It took the tip of the knife and made a small slit in kairi's eye. She shreiked in pain. She started to scatch at her eye. Soon, the crys of pain got louder as she scatched her eye out completly. All of us watched as kairi held her palm up to her right eye, blood gushing out, slithering down her face.

I took a few glances at the others against the wall. There was Riku, having a silent break down. Alyssa, eyes wide in fear. Emaleigh, half way fainted from the gore. Kody, leaning back on the wall, pretending not to care. Zexion, smirking a little at Kairi's death. And Demyx, in a fetal position in the corner trying to block out everything with inaudible humming. Then, I looked at my hands, thinking about how I felt about the situation. Wasn't I like the heroine or something? Wasn't I supposed to care about everyone's safety? Instead, I'm hear feeling no sympathy, no anger, no pain at all. Watching my friends blood stain the floor and walls.

Soon, the shadows around the figure cleared, and I could see who it was.

"N-NO WAY!" Kody yelled out.

It was Michelle. Our friend. The eerie yellow in her eyes, disapeared, leaving them a brownish green. She slowly fell back, her head hit the floor. A dark portal soon opened up next to her, and she was dragged into it by her hair.

Once there was definatly no trace of a portal, Kody jumped out from the wall. "CYNTHIA, YOU IDIOT!"

"Then Alyssa joined. "YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HER!"

Emaleigh shyly joined saying, "You didn't even try,"

"And...you did?" I asked

Everyone went silent.

I shrugged.

"DON'T JUST SHRUG!" kody yelled.

"Damn hypocrites." I said then walked upstairs.

Kody ran after me, "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE THEIR BODIES HERE!?" she yelled at me. Then she saw my eyes looking up at something on the ceiling. Her eyes followed and she gasped. Alyssa walked up the steps to and saw what we were looking at. She shreiked in fear.

Minnie's body was hanging from a nuise on the ceiling with daggers in her body.

"What the hell happened?" Kody asked.

"I bet she needed target practice before she got to us," I said simply.

Kody slapped my face, leaving a burn on my left cheek. I slightly touched it, and walked off. Riku came upstairs, Sora over his shoulder.

"Something's very wrong here..." Riku said slowly. Emaleigh, who was coming up the stairs agreed.

I walked over to the courtyard and sat near one of the bushes. I heard some rustling and turned my head to meet a pair of emerald green eyes. The lips on the face those eyes belonged to were smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked

But, before I got an answer, I heard the distant cussing of a pissed off duck and a dog trying to calm the duck down. The eyes turned from mine to glance at the others and soon found there gaze back to mine again.

"Bye," he said as he soon vanished.

I dragged myself off the ground and went in search of the others. It wasn't MY fault I didn't stop Michelle. I don't have any weapon...any powers...I was defensless. I walked over to where everyone else was standing. I got glares from mostly everyone. The only people who didn't glare at me were Sora, Riku and Emaleigh. Sora was unconsious. Riku didn't care. And Emaleigh didn't even want to look at me. That was the one moment of my life where I wanted to summon my keyblade just once more, and slash at everyone's face until I saw there light leave there eyes. That was a very long moment. It lasted throughout the whole gummi ship ride. I was the one driving the gummi ship. Everytime I saw another ship, I blasted it with lasers until I saw ashes. I even shot at a few random worlds passing by.

After a few hours of driving and target practice, we reached the Pride Lands.

* * *

The end of Chapter twenty...uh...-looks at top of page- ONE! Yeah, not many people voted so Ikilled like 3 people. Even Kairi and Minnie. 


	22. Those Three Little Words

**Chapter twenty-two: Those three little words: What the hell?**

* * *

**Me: just a little note to meh readers. It seems a few of you took my last chapter the wrong way. I'm not in any way a basher of any charcters in Kingdom hearts. I might have made Kairi's death kinda gory, but, that doesn't in anyway, say that i don't like her. I just wanted to clear that up! Thanks for your time.**

Star Wars nut: ETERNAL GLOMP! glomps Axel and doesn't let go

_Axel: STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!!!!_

**Me: Oh, and sorry, but this chapter is extremely short. I just really needed to update, to make me feel happy.**

* * *

I roughly landed the ship somewhere on the Pride Lands, or, I tried.

"I DON'T WANNA GO, HERE!" Kody yelled out

"Too bad," I sneered

Kody took hold of the wheel, and turned it sharply. It sent the whole ship tumbling onto the flat plains. Everyone was basically thrown out of some window, crashing to there death. Since I was driving, I was forced through the winshield. The Triplex shattered, and a part of it cut the side of my face. Soon, I blacked out.

* * *

After, who knows how long, I woke up on my bed in the gummi ship. "What the hell?" I said to myself. "I thought it was totaled," I walked out of my room to where everyone was sitting. I meant EVERYONE! Stephanie, Christine, Kairi...EVERYONE!

I was soong being tackled glomped by Stephanie and Kody.

"YOUR OKAY!" they yelled

I tried to give a nod.

"Uh...What's going on?" I asked everyone.

Alyssa came up and patted my head. "What do you mean what's going on? You woke up, that's all,"

"Yeah, we all thought you were like, sick or something, because, you've been out for a while," Kairi said

So, it was all a dream?

Christine came up to me holding a glass of milk. "Thirsty?" she asked in a robotic and flat tone. I grabbed the glass and looked at for a minute. "Maybe later," I said as I put the glass down beside me. Christine shrugged, and she turned around and walked off. I swore she looked back and glared at me.

I went back to my room and plopped down on my bed.

"Seriously, What the hell?" I said to myself. "Why's I have a dream like that..." I looked at my ceiling for hours trying to clear my head. I heard a slight, 'click', and I sat up, looking around. The door slammed open.

"GAH! Oh...Christine, it's just you..."

Christine looked at me for a second and than sat n my bed. "I really think you need a drink,"

"Why?"

"It'll make you feel better," Christine said.

"Fine..."

She handed me a cup of lemonade and I drank it until it was dry.

"Happy?"

Christine nodded, and sniffed the air. My eyes widened.

"N-no..."

She took a glance at me, with a smirk upon her lips, and soon her form changed. The world around me started to spin. The last thing I could hear was a blurred, "Nighty, night." as my head fell back while I went into a deep slumber.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

* * *

Told ya' it was short. Sorry. Oh and for the mini-story, which I didn't put in last chapter. -sigh- ANYWAY! This times couple is gonna be...HAYNER/OLLETTE! Okay, time to start.

* * *

The Sound of Superman

* * *

Olette was watching her T.V. with Kairi and Namine. They were watching old superman episodes, because they were bored.

"Hey, you guys know what Superman's sound is?" Kairi asked.

"Whoosh?" Namine guessed.

"Zoom?" Olette tried.

Kairi shook her head. "The sound of all his fangirls yelling 'MY HERO!'"

Everyone started laughing. The ringing of the phone interupted to laughter. Olette got up and answered it. Her face turned from a goofy smile to a serious look in 0.1 seconds. She soon slammed the receiver down and glared at Namine.

"OUT!" Olette yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww...you know you like that girl." Pence taunted.

"NO I DON'T! I don't even care about her. AT ALL!" Hayner yelled back, jumping out of his chair.

"Then, why'd you just tell me you've finally got the nerve to ask her out?" Pence questioned.

Hayner sunk back into his seat.

* * *

Later on that day Olette was sitting high up in a tree with a tear soaked face. The one boy she loved, the one boy she truly cared for, was using her to get to another girl. With a scrunched nose she hissed out her name.

"Namine!"

She looked down below to see Hayner and Pence walking. She didn't want them to see her, so she stood up on the branch and started to climb higher. Her foot stepped on a unstable branch and broke under her feet. Luckily, she caught on to the tree and dragged herself up, but the racket made their attention go straight to the poor heartbroken girl.

"Olette?" Pence asked.

Still hugging the tree she let out a "Mmhmm?"

"Are you...uh...Okay?" Hayner asked

Olette nodded, face dug into the trunk of the tree.

The two boys looked at each other, shrugged, then walked off. She let out a sigh of relief, then, pulled herself onto another branch.

"OLETTE! WATCH OUT!" She heard Pence yell. She turned her head and an owl was perched right beside her. Eyes wide, Olette screamed; arms flailing. She lost her balance and came falling out of the tree. Both hayner and Pence ran after her. Pence slipped, but Hayner kept running, soon, she fell right into his arms, unconsious.

"Thought you didn't care about her," Pence said with a dorky smile on his face.

"If anybody asks, you caught her."

Olette's eyes fluttered opened, but she was still in a dreamy state. She whispered something in Hayner's ear before she went out again, "My hero."

* * *

OMG! FLUFF! Yeah, anyway, I sped things up at the end. Sorry. Oh and owls are scary from now on...I would have made it a heartless, but...yeah. Oh and what happened was Roxas was dating Olette, and then he called her on the phoen to break up with her. (When they were watching T.V) And he told her about how he wanted to date Namine. While that was ahppening, Hayner told Pence how he finally got the nerve to ask Olette out. (Just to clear things up if you are confused.) 


	23. Snake Eyes

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Snake Eyes**

**Ixi: I need to finish my Halloween streak. Things will return to normal after this chapter. I was expecting to end this ON Halloween night, but...I'm a procrastinator. Heh...sorry.**

* * *

When I woke from my slumber, I felt as if I was blind. I couldn't see anything, but, I could feel a scaley object slither across my eyes. I grabbed the object and threw it to the other side of the purely, white room I was in. That object turned out to be a cobra. It flashed its fangs before me, slithering to my feet. I thought it was going to strike, but it's mouth closed. I looked at it, it's eye were sewn.

"Help me," It hissed.

"What happened?" I asked, keeping my distance.

"It's Hellax, she's gone insane. She's learned...she's learned to take over minds."

I gasped.

"That's not the horrific part, though,"

"T-then, what is?"

"She has her own world. Look around you."

I jerked my head in ever direction. Everything was in red and black, except for blinding white walls. Nothing was normal. Things were twisted, and melting. Blood was oozing from dressers. Poison was being spread throughout the room from a crack in the door of a closet.

"How did she get her own world?" I trembled

"The mind does marvelous things when your angry,"

"GREAT! I'm stuck in an evil world, reigned by my enemy, and I DON'T EVEN HAVE A WEAPON!" I yelled.

"No weapon?" the snake hissed.

I shook my head.

"Then what's that?" The snake said, slithering up my leg, to a sword sticking out of my back.

My face went pale. "Was I stabbed? Am I dead?"

The snake shook it's head. "The dead is the living and the living is the dead,"

I gave a questioning look. The snake whipped its head around and I did the same. I was looking out into a cemetary. I looked back, but I didn't see the white room, instead, I saw acres of land that stretched across for miles and miles. When I turned my head back, there was a tombstone in front of me. It read, "Kody Whittaker."

"So, Kody is, actually alive. But, since I'm living, does that mean, I'm actually dead?"

"No," Answered the snake, "it means Hellax is imagining you dead,"

"Well. That's a settling thought,"

"yes, yes it is," said the familiar voice of Hellax.

I swiftly turned around, "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?"

"I've been here. I'm always, everywhere." Hellax answered.

Then, she threw me a martini glass with two dice, and smirked. "Gamble your life, away!" she yelled, before vanishing in a black gas. Soon after that, Luxord walked out. His eyes were dead.

"Roll." he said in a monotone voice.

I just stood there, doing nothing. Soon, the cobra took the glass with it's tail, and it rolled the dice out. Two ones were shown. A smirk appeared on Luxord's lips. Hellax jumped back out. "OOOOOOOOOOO! SNAKE EYES!" She hissed.

"SNAKE EYES!" The cobra yelled. "RUN!"

I was frozen in fear, and, in my stupidity, I fell down and graveled at Hellax's power. She pointed a single finger at me, then something happened. I felt the cold, hard ground on my stomach. I looked at myself.

"I'M A SNAKE!" I shreiked.

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's right," she cackled.

I saw her nails go for my eyes. She gouged them out. I could feel the warm blood down my scales. Then I could feel a cold needle peirce the outside of my sockets. My eyes had been sewn. just like the other snake's eyes had.

Once the horrible incident was over, I asked the other snake what it's name was.

"Demyx," it answered.

"Oh...why, did she do this to you?"

"Betrayal," he answered.

* * *

**Ixi: okay, I lyed. The ending of this streak won't end in this chapter...oops.**

* * *

Oh, and, if you want a specific couple, just put it in a review, or message me, telling me that couple! kay! The first one, or the one mentioned most often, will be picked. Thanks in advance.


	24. The Escape

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Escape

* * *

Ixi: I need to get my Halloween streak over with, soooooooo..I CAN DO A CHRISTMAS ONE!

Star Wars nut: Uh…yeah. –sweatdrop-

Ixi: -cheesy grin-

Axel: Hm…..A Christmas special? Am I going to be in it?

Ixi: Why do you ask?

Axel: It seems that I was the over-all threat of this story at first, but now it seems that Hellax pushed me aside.

Ixi: Cry-baby…

* * *

"Betrayal?" I asked Demyx.

He nodded.

I gave a questioning look.

"I helped you and your friends out…she got really mad. The next thing I knew, everything around me changed…"

I sighed. "Well, no matter. We need to find a way out of here…SOON!"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Kody yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Stephanie yelled back.

"We've looked everywhere!" Alyssa said.

"We have to find her!" Riku said getting up. Both Kairi and Sora nodded.

Kody fell to her knees…"Cynthia…"

* * *

I started to slither in every direction, but, I couldn't find my way out. It was basically, useless. I sighed. But then, Hellax came out of the shadows.

"I'll make you a deal," Hellax said sternly. I jumped a little before answering.

"I'm listening,"

"I'll let you out of here, but, you won't go back to your friends."

"Where will I go?"

"Home. I'm going to send you back. With your mom and your sister. You'll live a happy life, and you will forget everything that happened to you. "

I thought for one second. _Anyplace is better than here, but…_" I get to be human again right? With my eyes?"

"yes."

"Then…deal" I answered hesitantly. The next thing I knew I was lying in bed. I closed my eyes, _Nothing__ happened, nothing happened, nothing happened." _I thought to myself. Then I opened my eyes. It felt as if everything that just happened in my life, was a dream, but I knew it wasn't. Or was it? I needed to clear my mind, so I walked downstairs.

"Hey Arlene," I greeted my sister, who was at the table, "Where's mom?"

"Oh, she's at the store," she replied.

I grabbed a can of coke, and sat next to my sister. She just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have made that deal."

"Huh?"

"Think about your friends, think about Michelle."

"Excuse me!?"

"Don't pretend like you know nothing."

I gasped. It had to of happened, it wasn't just a dream.

"I might hate Sora," she continued, "But I _loathe _Hellax,"

"Y-Your part of Organization XIII aren't you?"

She nodded, "But, I don't want to be. I remember, during my first chance as a nobody, I betrayed the organization."

"First chance?"

"Well, you see, everybody in the organization got a second chance. So they wouldn't make the same mistake again. Unfortunately, some people don't remember their first chance."

"Like Axel?"

"Exactly."

I nodded, and was starting to understand.

"Now Cynthia, I'm willing to help you…get **RID** of Hellax,"

"How are we supposed to get back?"

Arlene smirked. She snapped her fingers and_ 'SHABLAM'_ we were in Castle Oblivion. She started to walk ahead.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

She looked back, "Huh? Oh yeah!" she said while tossing me an organization outfit she pulled out of nowhere.

"Helpful, but that's not what I was going to say. What I was _going _to say was that this would be MUCH easier with Sora's and the other's help."

"Hm…Your right," Arlene said as I was slipping on the outfit. She made a portal and took me through it. While we were walking in the betwixt and between, Arlene started to talk.

"Cynthia."

"Hm?"

"From now on, you have to call me Larxene."

I nodded and continued to walk. Finally we saw a portal open, indicating that's where we walk to. I was finally back on the gummi ship.

"SORA!" Larxene yelled. Everyone came running from the back.

"ORGANIZATION XIII!" he exclaimed and summoned his keyblade.

I put my hood down to show Sora it was really me, but, he got even more worried, "YOU'VE SIDED WITH XEMNAS!"

I face palmed myself, and explained to Sora how it was a disguise and how Larxene was my sister, AND how we were going to finish off Hellax once and for all.

"Well then...I'M IN!" Sora yelled.

* * *

Ixi: The next chapter: The FINAL BATTLE! Who will win? Who will lose? What will happen? The next chapter WILL be the final chapter to this story. (And it's going to be VERY long..so be prepared.) 


	25. When the River asks for a kiss

**Chapter 25: When a river asks you to kiss it, politely refuse **

* * *

Ixi: Well…This is the last chapter of the story. No joke. No lie. It's the end. Oh, and this is a long chapter, so, use the bathroom, grab some snacks, get a drink, and if it's really late at night, wait until tomorrow morning to read it. Well, with that said, let the story begin. Erm…end……

Summary of the Chapter: "He put his arm around me, said he was sorry. I didn't believe him."

* * *

It was **THE** day. I was so happy. It was the day which we get rid of Hellax once and for all. All of my problems will soon disappear! Well, the really bad ones will, anyway. I got a good night's sleep, and ate a large and healthy breakfast, since I knew that this battle will most likely last for at least, the rest of the day.

I knew in my heart, that with my sister's help, we can defeat Hellax. Before, she was protected by Axel, but now, my sister will distract him, while the rest of us go after _her. _

* * *

"Are you coming or **not**!?" Kody yelled as she barged in my room.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses." I said, while putting my hair up.

"I have HORSES!?" She yelled out.

I giggled. _Kody hasn't changed ONE bit._

"Coooooooome ON! Come on, come on, come on, come ON!" She yelled.

"Okay, Okay! I'm done!"

At those words, Kody took my wrists, and ran down to where the others were, dragging me behind.

"Hey Everybody…GUESS WHAT!" Kody yelled out with excitement, once she was with everyone.

"What?" Everyone answered in unison.

"We're going on another gummi ship ride!"

The girls cheered, and the guys moaned, you could tell that they **weren't **happy. Especially Donald, who looked like her could use a 'chill pill' right about now. He stormed out the door and onto the ship.

_Well, somebody's crabby today._

After about 10 minutes of pushing and shoving, we all got onto the large ship. After about (well probably less then...) five minutes of sitting in our chairs, Stephanie piped up, "I'M BORED!"

"I know what we could do!" Kody said with an evil smirk.

All the girls were up in their seats, and the guys looked like they were about to have a heart attack.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" she yelled out. The girls jumped up in joy, the guys slumped in their chairs. And me…well if you haven't noticed, I was observing everyone's reactions.

The girls quickly got into a circle, and forced the boys to.

_Hm__…If you can set the ship on Auto-Drive…why would you actually drive? _I thought to myself.

"Aren't you going to play, Cynthia?" Alyssa asked.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out guys," I said, because I didn't really want to play.

"Whyyyyyyyy…" The girls whined.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that there are only two guys."

"HEY!" Goofy and Donald yelled in unison.

"Oh sorry, three guys and a duck." (You just can't be mean to Goofy.)

Donald somehow managed to stomp his foot while sitting.

"I see your point…" Emaleigh stated. "But, if it lands on a girl, you just peck they're cheek. You only do lips if it's girl x guy."

"I still don't think I'm going to play,"

"Aw. Okay," Stephanie said, and got back into the circle.

Alyssa tossed the bottle to Kody. "Your idea, you go first,"

Kody just shrugged and spun the bottle. It spun about 20 times…

_Wow_

It started to slow down…and it went even slower...then, it landed on…ALYSSA! Kody made a paranoid face, but then got up, and gave Alyssa a quick and friendly peck on the cheek. Now it was Alyssa's turn. She spun the bottle and it spun about 12 times. It went slower…and slower…and BAM! It stopped right on Riku. Alyssa gulped and walked over to Riku. A few girls looked over at me and mouthed _'are you_ _jealous?'_ I just rolled my eyes and shook my head and kept my eye on Alyssa. She stood there about five minutes just staring at him nervously…it was funny. But, then Emaleigh came and pushed Alyssa forcing her lips to meet Riku's. She was blushing like crazy but Riku was his cool collected self. It only lasted about five seconds though.

It was Riku's turn to spin. He spun it and it spun 15 times. (I'M A GREAT OBSERVER!) Than…it landed on SORA! Riku jumped back at the result.

"Uh…" Riku started, but, the girls cheered the kiss on. Riku slowly got up…and dashed out of the room.

The girls sighed in disappointment, and Sora sighed in relief. Everyone got out of the circle and sat down on one of the rows of chairs.

"What do you want to do NOW?" Alyssa asked, "Riku totally ruined spin the bottle by running away…"

"He'll fight against heartless but he won't kiss his best friend…" Kody pointed out.

"Hm…we could always play truth or dare…" Stephanie suggested.

"OKAY!" The girls once again yelled out.

"Cynthia, are you gonna play?" Kody asked

"Sure, why not." I replied

"WOOT!" Stephanie yelled.

"I'll start," Emaleigh stated. "Kody, truth or dare?"

"Da—tr—Uh………….."

"PICK ONE!"

"Truth,"

"Okaaaaaaay….Hm…..Who do you have a crush on?"

"I don't have crushes."

"Well, then just say who you like."

"I like that guy….with that hair."

"That tells us soooooo much."

"YEP!"

"Just tell us who,"

"I told you! That guy with the hair!"

Everyone just sighed…"We need a NAME!"

"Oh….well, you could have told me_ that_ in the first place. I like Demyx. And Roxas. And Zexion. And—"

"KODY!?"

"Kingdom Heart guys are HOTT! NOT my fault."

"Okay, maybe truth and dare isn't the BEST choice of game." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, your right. What're going to do _now?_" Alyssa started.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK WE SHOULD DO!?" I yelled.

Everyone just looked up at me like, 'Holy crap she talked,'

"What?" Kody asked.

"FIND OUT WHERE CHRISTINE IS!" I yelled.

Everyone went pale. They JUST noticed that she's been missing. What great friends THEY are, right?

"When did she go missing?" Alyssa asked.

"A while ago." I answered. "Organization XIII has something to do with it, because Zexion used her form to trick me…"

Everyone just stared at me, then rushed out of the room to look for her. I did the same. I started in her room. I stood still, to see if I could hear anything. I couldn't…until, _"THUMP!" _I could hear something fall in the closet. I hurried to the closet and opened it. A body fell on my feet. I stared in horror, then screamed.

Everyone came rushing in. They looked at what I was screaming at. Sora came and checked Christine's pulse.

"There's no heartbeat," Sora said.

I took a long look at her. Her black hair falling over her bloody face. She didn't go down without a fight. But, she lost that fight. I couldn't take it anymore. Hellax was going to disappear. First she messes with my head, then making these dreams about my friends dying, then trapping me in her twisted world, and now killing my friends. ACTUALLY _killing_ them.

Donald soon came into the room and yelled out, "WE'RE HERE!"

"Let's go," Larxene said. Everyone nodded.

I walked out of the gummi ship and into the large castle. Larxene led the way the whole time, until finally, we came to a room that said, "VIII"

"She's probably in Axel's training room," Larxene said, while turning the knob. She opened the door and we all filed in, but suddenly stopped. Axel was inside. He was sitting on his bed, looking at all of us. Everyone took a step back when he got up. He walked toward us, but we kept walking back.

"STOP MOVING!" He yelled.

We all stood still in fear.

" I need your help."

"With what?"

"Hellax. She's gone insane. "

"YA THINK!?" Larxene yelled out.

"Please…I just need your help…"

Larxene's expression changed. "Axel…what's wrong?"

"I-I remember everything now."

Larxene's eyes grew calm and she hugged him. "Come on Axel, tag along with us."

"You think that's such a good idea?" Kairi asked.

"Trust her," Riku said.

"Okay…"

"Hey Axel!?" I perked up.

"Hm?"

"By any chance do you know where Hellax is?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…she's most likely in Vexen's lab,"

"Why?"

"She tends to make experiments and potions to make her stronger."

"Oh god…"

"yeah…"

We all followed Axel and Larxene to the lab. We barged in and saw nothing. Zip. Zilch. It was a cold empty room. The only thing in it was Vexen. We walked up to him.

"Vex, what's wrong?" Axel asked

"Hellax…"

"What about her?"

"She finished the ship that could travel through dimensions, then she ruined my lab. So no one else could make the ship to follow her."

"Where'd she take the ship?"

"Earth."

Everyone gasped.

"S-she took Zexion with her. And Ms. Gerbec."

"I guess we have to find a way there." Riku said.

"TO CID!" Sora yelled and everyone nodded. We rushed toward the gummi ship and warped to Radiant Garden. Everyone ran to Cid, asking him all kinds of questions non-stop.

"One. At. A. Time." Cid said, a bit aggravated.

"We need a gummi ship, to travel through dimensions."

"Awwwww, come on. I just made it like a few months ago…"

Axel gave Cid one of those looks that say, 'Disagree one more time, and I'll set you on fire' Cid backed off and threw the keys at Sora. "It's in the garage" He said quickly. We all rushed over to the ship and quickly got on. It surprisingly, only took a minute to get to Earth, because of the whole time continuum thing. We landed in Florida.

"Home, sweet Home," I said to Kody. She looked over at me and smiled.

"We'll be in charge _now,_" Kody and I said in unison. Everyone nodded. We walked around, until we walked right into a circle of fire, literally.

Once again, the sound of Hellax's cackle could be heard. "You're trapped my keyblade mistress…"

"Hmph…"

"Well, I can take care of that," Axel said while snapping his fingers. The flames died down. Hellax whipped her head around to glare at Axel.

"Why master, How could you!?" She yelled.

"Shut up," he said while summoning his chakrams. She looked at him, and started to play the innocent card. "Oh master…I'm sorry. I've been filled with the unimaginable twisted feelings of hatred. Please forgive m—" her sentence was soon cut off, by her severed head flying across the room. I watched as a bloodied chakrams returned to Axel's hands. My eyes widened in horror. Then…it hit me. All of that pain. All of that torture. Went away…in… a mere second. I saw Zexion in the background, body limp on the ground. Looked like he had just snapped out of a trance.

I slowly made my way from everyone else, as they walked over to either the dead enemy, or the suffering companion.

I looked over a river. It looked nice about now. It looked like the very best place to drown myself in. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Axel. He took a pretty little blade, and stabbed my hand. I screamed in pain, but no one seemed to notice. Mainly because, my scream was inaudible. The pain was past screaming, past suffering, it was like nothing you've felt before.

He put his arm around my shoulder, said he was sorry. I didn't believe him. Then he took me in a dark portal. I was in a white room, when I looked over at Axel from a distance away, he had Zexion over his shoulder.

This story, was supposed end happy. This story, was supposed to end right. It didn't. I was held captive in a large white room, with only three things in it. A door which lead to a bathroom, a kitchen, and a wonderful little pond for my amusement. I'm guessing Demyx did that. I started to feel weak. I put my bloodied hand on the pure white wall. The not-so-white walls started to make my hand burn, so I quickly ran over to the pond and dumped my hand in.

The feeling came back when I saw my reflection. The feeling of suicide. I felt a warm breathe on my ear whisper, "When the river asks for a kiss. Politely refuse."

I turned around to see Zexion, in very much pain.

"Y-YOUR OKAY!" I yelled, not knowing of the blush creeping on face. He smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine. What about you?"

"O-Oh this? It's a minor injury, It'll heal…"

"What were you talking about. About the kiss and the river."

"It's from a poem. Called Suicide note. "

"Oh…"

He smiled. "Thank you."

I cocked my head, with a question plastered on my face.

"I have something to tell you."

"I'm listening"

"You know, how you stopped being able to summon your keyblade?"

I nodded.

"Well, it's because you were never a wielder."

Disappointment pulsed through my veins.

"You were chosen to release our hearts."

"Huh?"

"You killed the heartless that took our hearts. The one in Atlantica, that one was Demyx's heart."

"T-that makes sense."

"Because of you, we all got our hearts back."

"Then why is Axel so…"

"Cruel?"

I nodded.

"Because, he really is evil."

I was shocked at this answer. In the game, he seemed like he sided with light.

"He has a good heart, but the pain of his best friend leaving, the loneliness, turned the goodness around"

"Oh…"

"And your sister's hate for when you went to the side of good, also made her feel unaccepted, making her become one with darkness"

"And you?"

"I'm too intelligent for something like that. Studying the heartless for so long with Vexen helps me know how they think, and how they manipulate."

I started realized I had grown a small crush on Zexion. Nothing to worry over though, because, he was too old for me, but the feeling of liking someone made me feel happy, because I was normal again.

"5 years" Zexion mentioned

Before I questioned him, he snapped his fingers and I was back in my room, on my bed.

With great heartthrob I tried to sleep. It hit me that now I won't be able to be around Sora, or Riku…or Zexion. I sighed and turned on my side.

_How am I going to explain this to my mom?_


	26. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

Dear Reader's and Reviewers,

Thank you for sticking with the story the whole time, and for helping me with it to. In a sense, you created this story. For a thank you to everyone who was sad to see it go (although most of you Private messaged me other than reviewed me), I decided to do a sequel. I just posted it today. The name of it is "Five Years". I hope all of you read it!

-Ixcythan


	27. Chapter 27

Well, I was very unhappy with my sequel to this story, so I deleted it, and decided to rewrite a new one. Its now called, Edible Toxins. Thank you, I love you all! I happen to think this one is much better.


End file.
